Failed Avenger
by Chaidrin
Summary: Please, Mother.  I couldn't avenge my family.  Please, let me at least avenge him.  As he stared at his unmoving arm with crazed eyes, he didn't notice pale hands take the kunai out of his hand.  My dear Avenger, but you don't have to. SasukeXGaara
1. Mission

Knock, knock.

Sasuke groaned into his pillow. Whoever it was could go to hell, for all he cared. However, before he could nod back into sleep, his early visitor continued to attack his door. Peeking out his window, his anger grew. "It's not even dawn. It better be important." With a sigh, he got up and walking out of his room. He frowned when he got into the hallway. "Why do I always have to sleep in the room farthest from the door?" Grumbling to himself, he started the long quest across the mansion to get to the doors.

By the time he neared the door, he could hear the hinges protesting from the brutal assault. "Hey, wake up, teme, wake up. Naruto wants to see you. Why haven't you answered the door yet?" Sasuke could feel himself sink farther into his grogginess. Konohamaru. That kid was just like a younger Naruto, which Sasuke blanched at the thought of answering the persistent brunette. Opening the door enough to glare at the teen, "What?" Unperturbed by the glare, Konohamaru grinned up at him. "Looks like the Failed Avenger final decided to wake his pretty ass up." Sasuke growled at his nickname. He had heard his dubbed name everyday since Naruto carried his ass back to Konoha. Konohamaru stepped back a bit, nervously looking at the dangerous Uchiha. "Well, Naruto wants to see you. Something about your citizenship. I would hurry up. Um..Bye." With that, the brunette vanished in a puff of dust.

If it were about anything else, Sasuke would have headed back to bed. Even if Konohamaru said that Itachi had returned to Konoha in a tutu, Sasuke would be indifferent this early in the morning. However, ever since his return, Sasuke was not accepted as a citizen of Konoha, but a temporary residence. He had tried three years running to convince the council that he was once again sane, and had no intentions of causing harm to his home village. However, the old guys were pretty set on their idea. However, if Naruto wanted to talk about it, Sasuke was more than willing to listen what the Hokage had to say about the matter. Quickly changing into decent clothes, Sasuke was out the door in a flash.

Entering the Hokage's tower, Sasuke headed directly towards Naruto's office. Deciding on being somewhat respectful, Sasuke knocked on the wooden door. "Come in, come in." Obediently, Sasuke opened the door and stood in front of the desk. "Ah, Sasuke, guess what I have for you? I have a mission for you to do. And only you can do it." Sasuke frowned at the blonde. After his return, this would be the first official mission he has been allowed to take. "Why?" Naruto grinned mischievously at Sasuke. "Well, this morning I got a letter from the council requesting you to take an A rank mission. So, what was I to do but obey?" Sasuke frowned even more. "Why would the council-" Before he could finish, Naruto handed him a small piece of paper.

_Sasuke Uchiha, your acceptance of this A Rank mission, should it be completed to perfect expectation, will finally allow you to be accepted as a full-class citizen of Konoha. Due to past events, your citizenship has been withheld until all assessments have been completed with loyalty and honor. This mission is the last step to release the suspension on your citizenship. This is the only chance you will receive on this matter, and should you fail, you will be requested to leave Konoha permanently. Hope this fairs well in your endeavors. _

_The Council._

One chance? Sasuke turned to the Hokage, eyeing the rolled up mission statement in his hand. That one piece of paper before him could easily have him thrown out of the town. Turning his eyes to the blond, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew once and a while that Naruto could be malicious. "What's the mission?" The Naruto's smile widened even further. "Let's see. I had Sakura write it up." He slowly unrolled the statement, and began to read it aloud:

"_Sasuke, this mission is to meet the Kazekage in Sunagakure, and escort him to the Land of Earth for a meeting with the Tsuchikage. Afterwards, you will escort the Kazekage back to his hometown and return here. You are expected to _blah, blah…All that good jazz." Naruto threw the scroll over his shoulder. "So, yeah, I made sure to give you an easy mission. This is what I really want you to do. Gaara's going to have his own men and his sand, so you have nothing to worry about. But I want you to keep your eyes on Gaara's health. First, I heard he still isn't getting enough sleep, even though the raccoon is gone. So, knock him out if need be. Second, it is the winter season up in Earth, so make sure he doesn't get sick. He is use to warm weather, so he might be prone to sickness. But he is too cool-headed to let people know. So, yeah. That's the mission."

Sasuke eyed the fox carefully. He..meant it? He intentionally gave him an easy mission. Sasuke finally allowed oxygen into his lungs, not realizing he was holding his breathe. Putting on his usual air, he got up. "Hmph." Naruto frowned at him. "Don't act like this is nothing. I know damn well you appreciate it. Now, go. You are going to have a hard time getting to Suna before tomorrow." Sasuke stopped walking and turned back around. "Tomorrow?", shock radiating from his voice. Naruto slightly shrugged, pretending it was nothing. "Yeah, Gaara said something about wanting to leave tomorrow. I would hurry, Sasuke, or-" In a puff of smoke, Sasuke left the Hokage alone to his own thoughts. Naruto grinned at the empty space Sasuke left. "Knew that would get him going."

Woot! Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum! Leave reviews, they make my sister happy! And me too, I guess!


	2. Request?

Sand crunched gently below his feet as he neared the town. Nearing midnight, Sasuke stared up at city gate of Sunagakure, his eyes barely focusing. _I hate Naruto_. Sluggishly, he pulled his body towards the guards. They intently watched the exhausted ninja. "State your name and business." Trying his best to glare, "Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha. I am to report to the Kazekage on my arrival." Both guards stood up straighter at the sound of his name. "Uchiha, right away. Please wait as we get you a guide to the Kazekage's tower." Sasuke had stopped listening to them, and sat down on the ground. Before long, he was dozing off, missing the sound of the gates opening up.

"Do you realize what time it is? I don't care who's here. He's exhausted?! I am exhausted! Just throw him into an open bed, and we will worry about it tomorrow." Sasuke's eyes snapped open to gaze at the interruption. Temari stood in front of him, arguing with the guard. He glared at her. Feeling the glower on her, she turned towards him. Realization dawned on her face, covered quickly with worry. "Uchiha? Uchiha, you look tired." He raised an eyebrow at her, but the worry was still on her face. "It's a three day trip from here to Konoha. Didn't you rest on the way here? When did you leave Konoha?" Sasuke got up and walked past her. "This morning." He ignored the gasp and continued into town. However, the shock wore off, and Temari ran after him. "What was so important that you needed to get here in one day?" Ignoring her, Sasuke walked up to the tower and through the front doors.

"Hey, Temari, there you are. I heard the guards say-. Holy shit. Is that Uchiha? What the fuck is he doing here?" Sasuke walked past Kankuro as he headed up the set of stairs. Knowing the two sand siblings were following him, Sasuke walked straight into the Kazekage's office without knocking. One of the guards at the door tried to stop him. "Hey, you can't just barge in on the Kazekage like that." Having no comment to say to the guard, Sasuke just growled at him. The guard backed away. Turning back to the room, Sasuke saw Gaara was sitting at his desk, calmly reading a report.

Since his tact had left him hours ago, Sasuke barked, "Kazekage, I shall escort you on your journey tomorrow. I demand you go to bed now. I shall see you in the morning." Turning right back around, he pointed at Temari. "Sleep. Room. Now." When she realized that the request was directed to her, she did the only thing that popped into her head. "Guest room, right next door." Without another word, Sasuke walked in. Falling on the bed, he waited til sleep took him over.

However, Temari's and Kankuro's voices carried through the door.

"Gaara, what are you still doing up? You are leaving tomorrow. You can't go without at least a little sleep."

"You can't just go offer the Kage guest room to him, Temari!"

"Shut up Kankuro. When was the last time we had a Kage stay in there?"

"And what the crap is up with him going with Gaara tomorrow? Who asked him?"

"I don't know. But apparently it was important, if he traveled from Konoha to here in one day."

"One day?! Is he crazy? Wait, he is crazy. Gaara, you can't let him go with you. Remember the exams? And then he ran away from Konoha, and that whole escapade. You can't seriously trust him, can you?"

"Kankuro, that is too far. You know damn well that Naruto wouldn't have sent him if he didn't trust him."

"Hey, that kid is damned off his rocker too."

"Don't insult the Hokage!"

As a violent thwack echoed into the room, Sasuke noticed that the Kazekage hadn't said a single thing during fight. Giving up caring, he let sleep slowly call him into the empty void.


	3. Etrenal Piece

Sasuke stood in the middle of a field, a slight smile on his face. The sun gently shone down on him, filling him with a sense of serenity. He spread out his arms to take in the rays. Suddenly, his smile turned into a frown. A dream. That's what it was. It took a moment for Sasuke to realize the images in front of him where not real. Instantly, he shoved his hands back into his pockets, and glared at the wildlife around him. He hated dreams. Dreams meant you were about to wake up. Well, why did his body have to waste time with dreams? _Just wake up, damn it. Don't taunt me with false illusions. _

Well, this dream had to be a new one. Almost all of his dreams had blood and death in them. This one seemed good. Growling, he started walking forward, taking in the flowers around him. Ah, that explained it. The only flowers for miles were Eternal Pieces. His frown deepened. Knowing that they only grew were a poor soul died, he looked past the bright red flower petals. Sure enough, skeletons riddled the ground around him, barely visible because of the flowers. Ignoring the death, he continued to walk. Out of nowhere, a pedestal was in front of him. His dreams were never very good at being subtle. Noticing a scripture on the stone, he bent down to read it. "The Failed Avenger's Redemption."

He did this massacre? Well, wasn't that nice. _But why would I kill a whole army?_ As he pondered this, a small voice started to echo across the plain. "Don't stare into his eyes!" Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard. Turning around, he noticed the skeletons slowly rising, reenacting their death.

"He isn't human anymore, he is a devil!"

"The Uchiha Avenger is upon us!"

"I don't want to die!"

"We were only doing what we were told, don't kill us!"

As the cries continued to surround him, he heard thunder crackle behind him. Turning around, he saw himself. As he took in the details, he noticed that it wasn't him. This Sasuke Uchiha didn't have a soul. His Sharingan eyes were spinning the infamous three-commas, but no emotions read in them, just death. Both his hands held a chidori, the lightening licking up his arms. Frowning, Sasuke looked at the arms of his demon-self. Glass had crystallized on his forearms, reflecting the lightning's glare. His hysterical voice echoed from chapped lips.

"Kill them. Kill them all. For him. For you Mother. They will pay. Can't stop. Won't stop. I care. I do. I kill so I know I care." The demon Uchiha, his body jerked inconsistently, then he stared directly into Sasuke's eyes. "You will help me, won't you? They killed what's precious. They shall die. I will _Avenge_ him. You couldn't kill your brother. So help me kill them. Take back your title with me. _Avenge_, kill the whole world. Won't you? Won't you?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He stared at himself, taking a step back.

"Won't you? Won't you?" The words echoed in his brain. "Won't you? Won't you?"

**"WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP?"**

Sasuke sat straight up in bed. Swallowing his scream, he looked at his attacker. Kankuro stood in front of his bed, hands cupped around his mouth. Kankuro put his hands down with a grin. "Well, that's better. Gaara, apparently didn't want to leave you, so he had me wake up. You have half an hour before they leave. I wouldn't worry though. He is taking two of his _advisors_ with him, so they will be going slow. Hell, go back to bed. You could leave here by noon, and still caught up with them. Your call." With that, the puppeteer left the room.

Grumbling to himself, Sasuke rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. This was going to be a long day. After he got dressed and ready, he headed downstairs. "Ah, Uchiha. Good morning. Kankuro wasn't too nasty to you, was he?" Sasuke stopped and looked at Temari. Decided he wouldn't blow her off, he shook his head. "Good, he isn't too fond of you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the understatement. "Here, let me show you were the dining room is, and get you some breakfast before you leave." As he followed, he let himself try to be social. "So, both you and Kankuro are staying here?"

Temari opened a door and ushered him in. "Yes, we are going to stay here and make sure nothing happens when Gaara is gone." Sasuke nodded as he sat down at the table. Across the table from him sat two middle-aged men, one yawning into his napkin. Sasuke noticed Temari tense up in front of him. "Good morning, Advisor Chelf, Advisor Twen." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She gestured to Sasuke. This is-" Sasuke interrupted her. "I am one of the guards that will be escorting you and the Kazekage." Sasuke had no intention in telling the advisors who he was. "I thought I meet all the guards that were going with us. Well, that is good, I am glad to see the Kazekage finally saw things our way. We kept telling him he needed more guards for this trip."

Sasuke could tell that he was going to hate this trip more and more with each passing minute, watching Chelf and Twen eat. Barely eating any food himself, he turned to Temari. "So, we shall depart from the gate entrance?" She nodded. "Correct. Actually, Gaara is out there already, waiting for everyone to show up." Sasuke got up and headed to the door. Before he left, he turned back around. "How much sleep did he get?" Temari's frown was the only answer he needed. With a growl, he left. Temari and Chelf stared after him. "I don't think I like that boy. Temari, think you can convince Gaara to chose someone else?"


	4. It all started with this Trip

Leaving the Kazekage Tower, Sasuke headed towards the gates. The sun had barely risen, and its intense heat could already be felt. Walking through town, he barely noticed the people getting ready for the day. Nearing the exit, the first thing he noticed was the line of guards. Ten guards stood at atttention, alert and ready. Every once and awhile a guard's weary eyes would settle on Gaara. Sasuke noticed the Kazekage was standing a little ways from the guards, probably giving them space. He walked up to him and casually leaned on the wall. "Looks like after all these years, your younger reputation still follows you." Sasuke thought he saw a small, sad smile appear on Gaara's face, but was hidden when Gaara slightly nodded his head. Sasuke sighed, and looked back over to the guards. They eyed him wearily, frowning at how close he was to the Kage. "Appears your _advisors _didn't think you, the powerhouse of Suna, was enough, huh?"

"That's not it at all, guard!" Slightly turning his head, Sasuke observed the two Advisors walking towards him. "We just don't think the Kage has to defend himself on a treaty mission. It would be preposterous for the Kazekage to have to worry himself about self-defense when he has other things to think about." Sasuke snorted at them, a sneer finding its way to his face. "How considerate. But since most of the trip is across sand, and since sand is the Kazekage's element, I have told these wonderful guards that they aren't needed…. Unless you are afraid of being alone with Gaara of the Sand." He watched as blood slowly drained from their faces. "Thought so." Turning to the Kazekage, he noticed a sparkle in Gaara's eye.

"Since everyone is here, I suppose we should be going, Kazekage." Gaara slowly turned his head to Sasuke. As their eyes meet, Sasuke instantly felt a little insignificant. "If everyone is ready, then we shall be on our way…Guard." _Guard?_ The words seemed bitter, coming for Gaara. Shaking his head, Sasuke followed behind Gaara, a frown a permanent feature on his face. As the command was given, half of the guards jumped ahead, instantly scanning for danger. The others fell behind, giving a full perimeter around Gaara and his advisors. Sasuke watched group's action intently, looking for any flaws in their formations. Most of the time he spent right next to Gaara, since no one else seemed interested in keeping a post next to the ex-killer.

Seeing movement ahead, he stared intently at the front. Positive that one of the scouts had stumbled, his frown deepened. Watching for anymore trip ups, Sasuke addressed the Kazekage on a subject that he planned on fixing. "So, Gaara, your sister told me you didn't sleep last night. Care to explain?" Sasuke kept his voice down, wanting this to be a personal conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gaara shrug. "I don't think that was a good enough answer, Gaara." Seeing that he wasn't going to get answer from him, Sasuke berated him. "Since Shukaku is gone, you need to sleep. It really isn't that hard. So, what seems to be the problem? Bed bugs? Closet spooks? You the Kazekage for fuck's sake." As he hissed at the Kazekage, he noticed Gaara's shoulders tensing up.

Gaara turned his head towards Sasuke. His eyes glaring and his voice low, "It's not that simple." Before Sasuke could respond, the Advisors noticed the sand swirling around Gaara. "Kazekage, is this guard bothering you?" Noticing it was time to leave the matter alone, Sasuke started to walk ahead. Turning his head to the Advisors, "Bothering him, no!" Then quietly to himself, "I almost killed the bastard. This conversation should be nothing to him." Before he could finish, his foot got stuck on a lump of hardened sand. As he fell forward, a curse escaped from his mouth.

"How unbecoming of a guard. To trip, and now the language." Sasuke glared up as the Kazekage smirked at him. As he got up, he glared back at Gaara. "Har, har. The same could go to you. Tripping people is a little childish, don't you think Kazekage?" Again, the look he got from Gaara made him feel unimportant. Gaara continued to walk ahead, leaving Sasuke frowning behind him. "I wish you would quit harassing the Kazekage. I would rather live through this whole journey." Sasuke growled at the two Advisors. They back away slowly. As Sasuke walked ahead to catch up with Gaara, he heard one of the Advisors. "I don't know who that boy is, thinking he can just flaunt around here, like he owns the world. How can the Kage just stand there as he growls at us?" Sasuke grinned to himself. _Because he is too polite to growl at you himself._


	5. Wet Sand

"Alright. I have gone crazy." The group had walk almost all day, only stopping to feed the whining advisors at noon. Now, as day prepared to end, Sasuke was sure the sun had gotten to him. He turned to Gaara, hoping he would hold the answer to his sanity. "We are in the middle of a desert. Why am I hearing water?" Gaara gently smiled at the Uchiha and pointed ahead. "This is Kakusu Oasis. We are staying here for the evening." Sasuke's relief soon washed away as the two advisors ran ahead. "I thought we would never get here."

Soon, all the guards were setting up camp. Sasuke ignored the chaos and went to the small river to fill his water bottle. When he got back to camp, he noticed the advisors were huffing at Gaara. "What do you mean, we don't get a tent. We packed one. Why can't the guards set it up?" Sasuke noticed Gaara was having a hard time dealing with the two snobs. Feeling the need to save the Kage, Sasuke grabbed a bedroll and threw it at one of the Advisors. As it hit him in the head, they both turned around, angry at the interruption. "Hey, guys. I have a question for you." As they glared at him, Twen growled, "What?"

Sasuke started his informative speech, walking towards them until he was right in front of them. "Now, I was wondering if you could tell me where we are." Clif crossed his arms. "We are in Suna." Nodding his head at the answer, Sasuke then pointed to the river. "And what is that?" Both huffed at him, not seeing where he was going with this patronizing speech. "The Hinan River." Sasuke's face lit up with pride. His voice turned into a tone that would be used with children. "So, what would that say about the ground we are standing on?" Before either could answer, he screamed in their faces.

"IT'S WET! YOU CAN'T PUT TENT PIKES INTO WET SAND!"

The two advisors stared at him in shock as Sasuke walked away. The advisors then turned to Gaara, silently requesting him to do something about the raging lunatic that was one of their guards. The Kazekage, in all his glory, smiled sympathetically at the two before walking past them towards Sasuke. When he was standing next to him, he whispered, "That was an unique way to handle the situation." "Hmph. They are rather annoying." The two sat down and stare at the river. Behind them, the two advisors gave up, and laid in their bedrolls. After an hour, Sasuke got annoyed with the silence.

"So, when were you planning to go to sleep?" Once again, Gaara tensed up about the subject. "I am not exhausted." Sasuke's eye twitched as he turned to Gaara. "I didn't ask if you were exhausted. I don't even care if you were tired. It wasn't even a real question. It's very rhetorical question. You, in your bedroll, now." Gaara let out a small sigh. "Your concern is appreciated, but not needed. You should go to sleep, though. You are still fatigued from your trip yesterday."

Sasuke leaned on one of the palm trees, glaring at Gaara. "I am not going to bed until I know you are asleep." Gaara shrugged and continued to stare out at nothing. Sasuke growled and continued his watch. As the next hour disappeared, Sasuke watched as Gaara made a replica of Sunagakure. _That actually looks really good. Wait! Don't get side tracked. Maybe Gaara forgot whom he was dealing with. I am Sasuke Uchiha. I never give up. _

"Of course you don't! I believe in you, Sasuke!"

Another dream. Staring at Sakura, Sasuke growned. "When did I fall asleep?" The pink haired shinobi frowned. "Hours ago. Now, what were you not giving up on?" Sasuke grumbled. "Doesn't really matter." The pinkette nodded. "Oh, well. I thought you needed the support." Sasuke stared in confusion, as Sakura's rambles began to merge together. "Well, how are things for you? Naruto tried to order me into a date, since I am his secretary. Heard about your citizenship. Ino cut her hair; she is defiantly crazy. Gaara still isn't sleeping. Hinata yelled at someone, could you believe that? Kiba got a cat. His whole family disowned him. Gaara looks tired. There is a festival tomorrow. Lee got a haircut that isn't ugly; you should see it. Why isn't Gaara sleeping? Neji got contacts. Apparently, TenTen talked him into it. I thought I saw Itachi yesterday in a tutu. Hey, shouldn't you be forcing Gaara to sle-"

"SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP. I AM TRYING!"

Sakura stared at the outraged Sasuke, fear radiating from her. A small vioce echoed from behind him. "Don't yell at her. It really isn't her fault." Sasuke turned around to the person behind him. His eyes fell to the ground, to stare at a five year old Gaara. Gaara clung to his teddy bear, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sasuke got to his knees so he was eye level with him. Sasuke's voice took the tone he heard his mother use before. "You look tired. Gaara, why don't you take your teddy bear and head up stairs? You really should-.""-wake up."


	6. Shattering the Glass

"Wake up." The comment barely made it past Sasuke's unconsciousness. But slowly, his eyes opened to glare at his wake up call. Gaara stood above him, a slight smile on his face. "I hate you." The words croaked at him, as Sasuke tried to get up. Trying to get the kinks out of his back, he walked towards the morning fire. "I told you, you should have gone to bed." In a sour mood, Sasuke snapped back, "Well, it looks like I did, didn't I?"

As everyone packed up their things, Sasuke spent the time trying to get his back to align again. "Damn tree." Doing every exercise he could think of, he still felt his back curve in on itself. "We are ready to go." Sasuke looked up at Gaara, again being meet by the same smile. "Nice Scorpion position. I think you are making the rest of the guards jealous." Noticing that his shirt was sitting around his arms, Sasuke frowned. Pulling his feet off his head, he stood up and glared at the Kage. As he turned around, he didn't expect arms to come under his arms and grab his shoulders. In a quick movement, he was pulled up. His body tried to adjust to the new position. A groan escaped his lips as he heard every one of his vertebra crack. Just as quickly, he was set down. Gaara walked out from behind him, signaling the group to move.

Noticing the advisors were looking at him funny, Sasuke decided to degrade them. "Did you boys make sure your canteens were full before we left?" Both got a sheepish look on their faces, and raced to the river. Once the advisors were back, they headed out. The first half of the trip was pretty quiet, not even the advisors wanted to disturb the peace. However, as they settled for lunch in the valley of two dunes, Sasuke noticed something wasn't right. He stood next to Gaara, looking around anxiously. "You notice it, too?" Gaara's voice was barely audible.

Everyone looked up as a voice crackled above them. "Well, aren't you just sitting ducks?" Eleven men stood at the top of a dune, each one easily marked as a ninja. Sasuke frowned at the man standing in the middle. He looked familiar. Before he could remember, the man grinned, "You probably know why were are here, so let's skip the introductions." In seconds, Sasuke grabbed the advisors and threw them to Gaara. "Protect." All the guards circled Gaara, taking a ninja to fight. _They were prepared for them. Eleven to eleven. But they weren't expecting me._ Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Sasuke grabbed two kunai from his pocket. He looked at the two Suna guards he marked as weakest, and threw the kunai at their enemies.

However, as he was side tracked, the leader headed straight at Gaara. Gaara's sand came up easily to form a wall of protection. "Gaara of the Sand, I have been sent to kill you. Be prepared, because you're sand means nothing to Korihi!" Sasuke felt blood drain from his face. Korihi, the master of the Freezing Hell Technique. Turning around fast, his eyes twirled into the Sharingan. His brain was on high speed. _Fire. Ice. Fire. Ice. _As he watched Korihi form the signals, his eyes absorbed the fast movement. As Korihi neared the end, Sasuke mentally screamed for his body to do something. On the final symbol, Sasuke grabbed his canteen and cut the top off. As he watched fire emanate from Korihi's hand, heading towards Gaara's wall, Sasuke threw his canteen. The fire hit the container, and the water instantly turned to steam, filling the whole area.

Sasuke jumped in front of Gaara, hands in a blur. _There is the fire, where is the ice? _As he said that, the steam crystallized into icicles. "Great Fireball Technique." Directing his fire into the air, he performed a wide arc. As the ice melted, turning back into steam, Sasuke looked to Korihi's silhouette in the fog. "How dare you interrupt my technique! How could you?" The steam evaporated, leaving the two facing each other. As Korihi saw the red eyes twirling, he took a step back. "Uchi-." Sasuke took the distraction, and ran straight at him. As the kunai entered Korihi's heart, Uchiha grinned. "Your plan would have been flawless. Too bad I don't like failing."

Sasuke pulled his dagger out Korihi's chest, letting his eyes turn back to black. As he turned around, all the guards gathered around, having dispensed their enemies. Gaara's wall fell down, showing the Kage with a light frown on his face. The two advisors seemed upset. "What's the problem? You, Guard, why did you freak out so much about this Korihi guy. The Kazekage could have easily handled this. Why didn't you leave the real fights to real fighters." Sasuke's restraint snapped, and he walked up to the advisors, his black eyes boring down into them.

"Maybe you failed to notice the significances of Korihi. He is the master of the Freezing Hell Technique. For your insolent brains, let me explain. The technique first blows a stream of fire that could melt earth itself. Then, it blasts you with a wave of freezing air that can turn any liquid substance solid. Ideal for bodies, really. However, that wasn't his intent this time." The advisors raised an eyebrow, not figuring out what the enraged ninja was getting at. "Now, Gaara can use any sand to kill someone. But the sand that defends him, his mother's sand, there is only so much of that. Now, all of his mother's sand was protecting you. Think about it, if you took _mother's _sand, and took it past its boiling point, and then freeze it, do you know what you would get?" At the dumb looks he got, Sasuke ripped Clif's glasses off his face.

"GLASS! YOU GET GLASS! SAND CAN NOT PROTECT YOU AS GLASS." Their eyes widened, their voice barely a squeak. "You mean…we would have died?"

Sasuke turned around and walked away. As he got away from the group, his body started to shake. _I almost fucked it up. What if I didn't think fast enough? What if I wasn't able to stop that attack? What if I lost my citizenship? What if I got kicked out of-_ His thoughts were interrupted as a hand gently grabbed his shoulder. He looked back to Gaara, causing the Kage to pull his hand back.

Gaara opened his mouth, but closed it gently. Sasuke noticed him do this a couple times, before the Kage decided on what he wanted to say. "Thank you. You are right that I have all the sand of Suna, but even though she couldn't have acted like a real mother…" His voice stopped, and he looked down. After a couple more minutes, he shook his head. When Gaara looked up, the emotions were gone from his eyes. "Thank you. From us both."


	7. Burying the Past?

"Well, um, what are we going to do about the bodies?" Clef shuffled around nervously. Sasuke looked behind him and sneered. The two advisors looked out of place, surrounded by the dead ninjas. Both huddled together in the ring of death, trying not to let their robes touch the blood. "What, would you like us to say a eulogy, or something?" Sasuke walked up to them, gently tapping his chin. "'They were strong men, skilled men, but they weren't very bright men.' No, that doesn't add enough flair. I know. 'Another body to the body toll, May God rest these poor men's souls.'(AfroSamurai) There, does your conscious feel better?"

Anger rose in the advisors' faces. "That is not what we meant. And how can you act so casual? Even though these men tried to kill us, they were honorable men. You act like you just killed a spider. You are heartless!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. They fought in their shinobi way, not running away. Under the circumstances, yes, they were good men. However, they attacked us and now they are dead men. Now, hike up your skirts, gentlemen, because we need to be moving."

As the group started moving, Gaara lagged behind. Sasuke turned ask what was the hold up was. But before he could ask, Gaara lifted a hand. The mere action sent a dune of sand to cascade down on the dead bodies. Once the sand had settled, Gaara walked back towards the group. Shrugging, Sasuke fell in step with Gaara. The silence returned tenfold.

"Surprised you didn't yell at them for calling you heartless." The sentence broke the silence, causing Sasuke to jump. Looking at his companion, Sasuke shrugged. "Well, I have been called worse things. I would rather be called an inaccurate insult then something that was just as painful, but true."_ Failed Avenger._ Sasuke sighed. "I am positive you would have taken heartless over some of the names from your past, Gaara."

As Gaara looked ahead, a frown settled on his face. "Well, no. Back then, I heard every insult so often that I knew, deep down, that each and everyone had to be right. So, each insult, no matter how discriminating they were, had the same weight."

Sasuke stood in front of Gaara, walking backwards so he could face the Kage. "So, tell me Gaara. Do you still think you are heartless?" Gaara frowned at Sasuke. After a couple minutes, "Since I became Kage, I guess I have always been what my people needed me to be." Gaara looked behind him at the advisors, and then looked Sasuke in the eyes, cold acceptance in his eyes. "So, yes I do…No heart resides in my chest." Sasuke looked at him sharply, and fell back into step next to him.

After a couple minutes, "So, then burying the dead was…." Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Gaara's gentle smile. "Must have been an accident." Sasuke grinned. "Awfully careless of you." A solemn nodded. "I know. Its almost as if the sand has a mind of it's own." Sasuke's chuckled, causing the entourage to turn and look at him. "A little jumpy, aren't we, boys?" One of the guards frowned. "We did get attacked, you know." Sasuke shrugged. "Whoopty-Fuck. And yet life goes on. Besides, they won't attack again in the same day. They will probably attack us at night, when you are all exhausted from being so jumpy."

Twelve pairs of eyes widened at him. Gaara gently sighed. "You realize that they will be twice as anxious now, don't you?" Sasuke motioned for everyone to keep moving. "So what, they were working themselves into a sweat anyways. I am going to go assume that none of this boys had been in an attack party before." Another sigh escaped Gaara's lips. "No. My advisors behind us were positive we needed the best defenders. So, they chose the from the city defenders."

Sasuke groaned. "So, they have never been in battle outside of city walls. Are you kidding me? City defense is totally different from squad defense. I am surprised none died against Korihi's group. Why did you accept this crap?" Gaara smiled at the worried Sasuke. "You said yourself, 'You are traveling across a desert with the sand ninja." Sasuke frowned. "And how would you have dealt with Korihi?" Gaara gently put a finger on his chin. "Oh, that one. Well, that would have complicated things." Sasuke grinned. "Just a little." Gaara looked at him, a mock frown on his face. "No, no. I am positive it would have been a mere fluke. Mother wouldn't have gone down that easily."

Instantly, the sand in Gaara's gourd rattled. Once again, the whole train jumped at the unfamiliar sound. After they went back to walking, Sasuke grinned at the gourd. "I think Momma-Sand is enjoying scaring the kiddies as much as I am." Gaara nodded. "She does have a tendency of messing with people." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No shit. And I thought the whole massacre crap was Kankuro's doing." Noticing he had hit a soft spot, Sasuke quickly sucked it up. "Well, I am astonished that the Suna Monster has a sense of humor. Surprised the little bastards let you grow that personality."

Gaara cocked his head. "Grow?" Sasuke nodded, glad he was able to skirt the Mother issue. "Yes, grow. Younger Gaara had about two personality traits. Angry and Killer. So, everything I have seen on this trip has been a pleasant shock. First off, I am extremely surprised at how humble you are. You take everything with a grain of sand. Or salt. Whatever the saying. Anyways, I am very impressed, Gaara of the Sand."

Gaara tilted his head up in thought. Silence fell over the two as Gaara thought to himself. "Well, the way your going at it, you think I just told the meaning of life." Gaara turned to him, and tilted his head, "And aren't you disappointed?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, grin on his face. "Not really. I had no intentions of telling you the secrets of life. You have to find those on your own." Gaara's face twisted in confusion. "No, not about that. I was asking about….. Never mind." Silence returned, but Sasuke let it stay. _Maybe he is only humble because he doesn't know how to express himself better._

"Camp up ahead." As the call reached them, everyone put their guard down. Another small oasis stood before them. Just as the night before, the advisors complained, but went to bed. Sasuke once again took his spot next to Gaara. "So, still going to be defiant to me?" Gaara nodded and stared out into the desert. And they sat in comfortable silence for three hours. As midnight rolled around, Sasuke growled at Gaara and got up, at least planning to sleep in a somewhat comfortable position tonight. As he left he barely heard Gaara. "I'm sorry." Sasuke huffed at him and unrolled his bedroll. "Whatever," and fell asleep.


	8. Eternal Sleep

Sasuke kicked the mud below him. They had left Suna behind by morning; the sunny and humid land had quickly changed to the damp and cold Land of Rain. The group was moving faster, hoping to leave the rainy land before setting up camp that night. Two of the guards had even volunteered to carry the advisors, in hopes of picking up the pace. However, the two advisors decided today would be the day that their honor shone brighter then their pompous attitude. Since then, the advisors had kept their complaints to a minimum.

By lunch, the rain started pouring down harder, making the small road even more hazardous. Continuing onward, Sasuke noticed that Gaara kept getting sidetracked, his steps becoming irregular. In his constant position next to Gaara, Sasuke had grabbed the Kage twice, preventing him from falling in the mud. Worried, Sasuke had checked Gaara's temperature each time, hiding the action in the confusion of flaring limbs.

As Gaara lunged forward for the third time, Sasuke grabbed onto him, his hand moving towards Gaara's head. However, Gaara's hand stopped it halfway. "You might think you are being sly, but I am not stupid," his face perplexed and angry. After Gaara had straightened himself out, he tried to remove Sasuke's hand from his arm. However, Sasuke kept his grip on his arm. He closed the gap between them so he could whisper in Gaara's ear. "Just because the action is foreign doesn't change the fact that I am worried." Gingerly, Sasuke let go. A slight frown on his face, Gaara turned and started after the guards. Sasuke walked behind Gaara, watching him closely.

After the incident, it seemed Gaara's steps were firmer. Deciding to leave the man to his own devices, Sasuke moved around the party, checking up on the each member. As it got darker, Sasuke found himself next to Gaara once more. Gaara turned his head to him, apprehension on his face. Avoiding the conversation, Sasuke looked up. "Looks like the rain is letting up." Gaara looked up also. "Appears so. Must be nearing the border." Silence fell between them, but neither were bothered by it. After awhile, the front guards signals that they had found a campsite for the evening.

The small, protective alcove stood at the border of the Land of Earth. From there on, it would be straight uphill. "Tents?" The question was directed to Sasuke. He turned to the advisors, noticing their faces alight with hope. Looking down, he noticed the alcove had protected the ground from the rain. "You can get out the tents." Both jumped at the idea, rushing back to their packs. Sasuke and Gaara sat by the makeshift fire, ignoring the chaos behind them.

"Kazekage. Your tent is set up." Sasuke arched a brow. "His tent?" Both turned around and saw five tents were set up, each capable of housing three people. "Yes sir." Sasuke grinned. "And where were you guys hiding those? I thought only the nimrods had tents." The guard frowned at him. "You thought we would be sleeping without protection here?" Sasuke shrugged. "Attack squads don't have time for tents." Sasuke followed Gaara into the center tent. "That tent is only for the Kage!" Sasuke ignored him, and looked around the tent. "Where in hell did they get a cot? I didn't know we were traveling with a group of Houdinis. So, going to sleep on it?"

Gaara frowned. "I wish you would stop being so persistent." Sasuke sighed and sat on the cot. He patted next to him, indicating Gaara to join him. Frown still in place, Gaara sat down. "Gaara. I am not even going to pretend I know what has happened to you in your childhood. I realize that you took some measures to protect yourself from Shukaku. But now that he is gone, you need to let some of that shit go. You are going against human nature here, and it is fucking you up. I know that your earlier swaying is from lack of sleep. Keep this up, and you are going to pass out from exhaustion. Won't you even try to sleep?"

Gaara's frown deepened as he looked at the floor. An eerie silence fell between them. Thinking Gaara had closed himself up, Sasuke got ready to leave. Before he could get up, Gaara's voice stopped him. "It's….hard." Sasuke's head shot to Gaara. The red head was looking ahead, but his eyes weren't focusing on anything. His voice came out in a hushed whisper. "Death. That is how I saw sleep, and still do. If I slept, Shukaku would destroy my personality, my very being. I never wanted that. So, I never tried to sleep."

Sasuke noticed Gaara had gone earthly still. Taking a shallow breath, he continued. "Those two are so close to each other, sleep and death. If you are dead, you are eternally sleeping, and if I slept, I would be killing myself. But…But I know that isn't what is preventing me from sleeping now." Sasuke put his hand on Gaara's shoulder, gently pushing the matter. "So, what is?" Gaara looked at him, his eyes a spiral of pain. "I am not afraid of sleeping, I am afraid of what happens during sleep. I have seen people who have nightmares." His voice became shaky. "I am not ready to face mine. I am not ready to face the consequences of my actions. I had killed so many people, I don't want to close my eyes and see them. I don't want to relive that. I won't."

A small tear fell down Gaara's cheek. Sasuke gently wiped it away. "So, you wait until you pass out from exhaustion." Gaara sadly nodded. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, you are going to have to come to terms with the fact you can't live like that forever." Shock crossed Gaara's face, and then a small smile replaced it. Voice still a whisper, "But I was doing so good with it." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Har har." Getting off the cot, he sat on the floor. "So, you never tried sleeping?" Gaara shook his head, solemnly. "Well, would you at least try once?" Gaara sighed, then he looked at Sasuke broodingly. In a murmur, "If you will stay." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Like I was going to leave and sleep with those guys?" Anxiety flashed across Gaara's face. Stopping the train before it started, Sasuke blurted, "I will stay. If anything happens, I will be here to stop it."

Gaara's face relaxed. After a minute, he carefully laid down on the cot, pulling up the blanket. Sasuke rested his head on the side, and waited. As he listened to Gaara's breathing, he frowned. It started slow, but eventually started to speeding up. "Gaara?" The redhead jerked. Sasuke noticed he was trying to calm himself, but failing. His voice still quiet, "I don't know how to." Sasuke looked at the prone figure, noticing his hands were fiddling with the blanket. He grabbed the hand gently. "First off, you need to calm down. No hyperventilating. That won't help. Second, if I am having problems, I try to focus on something. Like when I was younger, my mom would …" Gaara stared at him earnestly, waiting.

Sasuke bowed his head, frowning. That could work….If only he could remember at least one of his mother's bed time rituals. One slowly drifted through his memories. He snapped his fingers, getting Gaara's attention. However, he groaned at the idea. _Couldn't I have remembered something else?_ Looking up, he frowned at Gaara. "Well…I have an idea. I will not be mocked for this idea, you hear me?" Gaara frowned at him. Seeing that Gaara wasn't going to, he sat up straight, and put both arms on the cot and closed his eyes. He held Gaara's hand in one of his own, and had the other gently tap onto Gaara's palm. Gaara stared at this action for a while. Having no effect that he could see, Gaara opened his mouth. Before he could speak, Sasuke started to sing. First, Gaara could barely hear him, his voice was that quiet. "…In the morning, when you raise," Gaara focused on the words, as the words slowly washed over him.

"I bless the sun, I bless the sky. I bless your lips, I bless your eyes. My blessings go with you." Gaara laid back down, and focused on the words, as the beat was tapped into his hand. "In the night time, when you sleep. Oh, I bless you while watch I keep. As you lie in slumber deep, my blessing goes with you." Sasuke opened his eyes, watching as Gaara slowly relaxed. "This is my prayer for you, there for you, ever true. Each and everyday for you, in everything you do. I bless you, and you bless me, too." Intentionally skipped some lines, Sasuke merged the lyrics. The beat got gurgled, but Gaara didn't notice, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"When your weary heart is tired. If the world will leave you uninspired. If nothing more of love's desired, my blessing goes with you. When the storms of life are strong. When you're wounded, when you don't belong. When you no longer hear my song, my blessing goes with you. This is my prayer for you, there for you, ever true. Each and every day for you, in everything you do. I bless you, and you bless me, too."

Sasuke grinned at the sleeping Gaara, quite satisfied with himself. Not letting go of Gaara's hand, Sasuke lowered his head, and joined the other in sleep.


	9. Your Mom

Yeah! I love reviews! Thanks everyone. Here is the next chapter. And I even threw in a 'Your Mom' joke. Yes!

Gaara looked around, seeing the sand surrounding him. The deserts of Suna, this was nothing new. However, as a small noise caught his attention, Gaara turned around. His eyes gently widened as he took in the scene. He stood on a beach, the ocean beating gently on the shore. Because of the circumstances, Gaara had never been to a beach before. Water was a pretty foreign thing for him in general. Seeing the ocean wash away the sand, a little at a time, Gaara was mesmerized by nature's simple actions. Gently, he sat down and continued to watch the waves roll in and out.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice Sasuke walk up to him. Sitting down next to him, Sasuke looked at the redhead, "It is very serene here." Nodding, Gaara looked around. "I never had my thoughts be this still." Sasuke grinned. "That's sleep for you. When you sleep, your brain takes all the new information and stacks it away, organizing it, making it concentrated. Since you never slept, I am betting your brain was a whole wad of jumbled nonsense." Gaara tilted his head. "Really?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Sleep is the natural reset button." Sasuke gently brushed some sand off his shoulder that was bothering him.

An idea popped in Sasuke's head. "I bet that is why you are so low on personality. You brain hasn't analyzed the options yet." Gaara looked at him, a feral grin on his face. "Is that so? And here I thought I was in charge of my personality." Sasuke shrugged. "Just an idea. Not saying either way. But I bet we can notice the difference tomorrow." Gaara looked back to the water. "I… I almost don't want to wake up." Sasuke groaned at him. "He goes from no sleep, to never waking up. Make up your mind!" Gaara grinned at him. "I'm not saying that. I am just saying this is nice."

Sasuke subconsciously dusted some more sand off his torso. That stuff was getting everywhere. "Well, good. Anyways, once you hit dream state, it means your body is ready to wake up, so don't get too cozy." Gaara leaned back on his arms. "Cozy?" He took in his surroundings: Sasuke, the sand, the water. A smile found its way to his face. "But I like this. I feel _cozy_." The new word even felt good on his lips. Sasuke looked at him as he gently shook his shirt to remove the annoyance. "I not telling you to not enjoy it. I am just saying that dreams end. Just like nightmares, and real life. Both good things and bad things pass. So, don't be disappointed when you wake up, and this is gone."

Gaara looked at Sasuke as he continued to try and remove the sand. "What are you doing?" Sasuke brushed sand off his face. "This sand is everywhere. And every time I dust it off, more replaces it." Gaara frowned. "But I don't see any sand." Sasuke looked down. Not a speck of sand was in sight. Pulling on his shirt, "Oh, then it means it isn't dream sand, its-" Instantly, his head snapped up, and the real world came crashing down. His eyes widened as he looked at the dark tent. The words left his mouth in a squeak.

"Real sand!" Sure enough, the whole tent was covered in the fine grains. Both the floor and Gaara's cot looked like a miniature dune. Looking at himself, Sasuke noticed the sand gently swirling around him, wisps rolling up his torso, and around his neck. As the sand slithered across the bridge of his nose, all logic snapped in his brain. He bolted for the door as fast as he could. However, his foot got caught on the sand, sending him spiraling to the floor. Still in instinct mode, Sasuke pushed himself up and raced to the door. Stopping at the edge of the tent, he violently rubbed his arms, shaking.

With the squeak and the thud, Gaara only rolled in his sleep. His croaking, tired voice was muffled from the pillow. "She's only being social." Sasuke glared at him from across the room. "Social! You call this social?" The half-conscious Kage mumbled back. "Check your pulse." Sasuke, not liking where this was going, put his hand to his neck. "Still have one? Then you aren't dead." With that, Gaara curled into fetal position, and went back to sleep.

"Great, the first personality trait his brain gives him is apathy." Still rubbing his arms, he went outside to the campfire. The sun was about to rise, slowly bring light to the small camp. He noticed Clef was sitting by fire. Clef looked up as he neared. "So, why isn't the Kazekage out yet? He is always out and about." Sasuke shivered and sat down. "Well, he decided to sleep in." Clef chuckled at him. "Sleep in? That's a laugh." Sasuke glared at him, but went back to staring at the fire. Clef's nervous voice interrupted his thoughts. "You know, you have sand on your shirt." Sasuke looked down, and sure enough, some sand still clung to him, trying to slither up the front of his shirt.

Standing up, he violently shook his shirt. "Go on. Get off me, Mother. Go back to the dune tent, were your child is." The sand fell into a pile by his feet. He watched as a small hump formed in the center. The hump looked up at him, and the back to the tent, and back to him. "Well, I am sorry he isn't as entertaining when he is asleep, but personally, you give me the hebby gebbies." The sand lowered its 'head'. "Hey, don't pout. I won't have it. You are a grown woman, and I will not stand that kind of…"Sighing, he sat back down. "Oh fine, you can stay."

The sand instantly gathered in his lap, and looked around. When Sasuke looked back to Clef, he almost fell over laughing. The advisor's face was pale white, shock written across his face. Chuckling at the astonished look, he gently patted the sand on her head. "That was worth its while." The sand nodded, and went still. After awhile, Gaara eventually came out of his tent, yawning. He sat down next to Sasuke, and put his head between his hands. "My head feels groggy." Sasuke laughed and ruffled his hair. "Big surprise, that one. There, now that he is awake you can-" Looking back to his lap, he noticed the sand was gone. "Where did she go?" Gaara looked at him frowning. "Who?" "Your mom."

Raising a brow, "My mom?" Sasuke sighed. "Yeah. She followed me out here, and was sitting on my lap. Now, she's gone." Gaara shrugged. "Well, she does what she pleases, so I wouldn't worry too much." Scratching the back of his neck, Sasuke waited for the group to pack everything up. Once that was done, the party started out once more.

"So, does you mother do that every time you sleep?" Gaara frowned. "She's never done it when I pass out, but I can't be sure." Sasuke sighed. He had no intentions to start each morning that way. Gently scratching the tip of his nose, he turned to Gaara. "Do you think you can talk her out of doing that?" Gaara raised a brow. "Well, she has never been partial to listening to me, but we can try." Sasuke shrugged. "Just as long as she leaves me out, I don't care what she does in the morning. That just scared the shit out of me, and I would rather not have it happen again."

Gaara's gourd rustled. Sasuke looked at it. "No, don't get me wrong, Mom. I am sure you hold great beach parties. I just don't like waking up in the particular fashion." The rustle quieted down. Sasuke turned to Gaara. "I didn't hurt her feelings, did I?" Gaara laughed. "No. Actually, I think she is just tickled that someone acknowledged her." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you can't let shit like this morning fly and not know it was someone's intent. You would be an ignorant fool." The sand rustled again. "Har, har. You had a good laugh, didn't you?"

The sand went silent. "Hey, now. Don't be coy. I know you enjoyed scaring me. Laugh it up." Gaara grinned at Sasuke for the whole conversation. "Now, Sasuke, you don't want to be shown up by sand, do you?" Sasuke frowned. "She started it." Another laugh was directed at him, before Gaara walked ahead. As he watched the Kage, he felt something on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw a small pile of sand looking at him. "So, two laughs in one hour. I definitely like this sleep idea." The sand nodded firmly. With that, the two followed the Kazekage, a smile on their faces.

Author's Note. Hehe. I can see more 'Your Mom' jokes in the future, just you wait. Let me know what you think so far! Review. I know you have the option. The cute little periwinkle button in the corner. Hit it! I don't even care if the review is just to let me know the button isn't periwinkle!

PS. I intentionally added this bit just to get my story to 10,000 words. How did you like that! Yeah, I know that was pretty horrid. But you still find it amusing.


	10. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Yeah! Thanks for the reviews! They a make me feel good! And didn't realize macs are against periwinkle! Thanks everybody!

"Welcome to Iwagakure, Kazekage. Please let us escort you to the Tsuchikage's palace." The group was instantly greeted upon arrival. Walking through the gates, six more guards fell into the already set formation. Sasuke eyed the Earth ninjas, but didn't comment. Sasuke tried to see what the town looked like, but the night was too dark. Even though their arrival was past nightfall, people had gathered around to look at the visiting Kage. Looking at the locals, Sasuke frowned. And then it started. First quiet, but Sasuke heard them.

"Is it true, he was a demon-carrier?"

"I heard he killed thousands of people when he was younger."

"Mommy, why does he have a tattoo on his forehead?"

"Well, I heard he doesn't control the sand, but the sand controls him."

Sasuke looked at Gaara, wondering how he was taking these verbal assaults. The Kazekage continued to walk forward, no emotion on his face. The only thing that proved this was bothering him was the fact that he was standing up straighter. Sasuke walked up to him and threw his arm over his shoulder. The action caused a couple reactions. Their 'audience' had gasped, expecting to see this careless person killed. However, Gaara jerked at the movement, but calmed down when he saw how was attacking him. Sasuke gave him a big grin, "So, Gaara, is this whole trip business, or do you actually get to do a bit of sight seeing?"

Gaara gently smiled. "We are staying four days, even though the meetings should only last two. You can thank the advisors for that one." Sasuke grinned. "First time they have done anything right." The rest of the walk, Sasuke tried to remember every tourist trap he knew existed in the Land of Earth. Each one he shot at Gaara, seeing if the Kage would visit it. "So, I heard the Chikyu no Kuchi Canyon is pretty impressive. Think I can drag you ass there?" Gaara smiled. "I am not sure about dragging, but I was interested in seeing it, yes."

An idea popped in Sasuke's head, making him grin like a mad man. He turned to one of the Earth ninjas. "Hey, doesn't the Tochi Inori Festival start this week?" The guard's eyes widened. "Y-Yes." Sasuke turned back to Gaara. "Have you ever been to a festival?" Gaara frowned. "Yes. I am required to go each of Suna's festivals." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That is not what I meant. Have you ever been to a festival that doesn't have you sitting at a table for the whole thing? One that doesn't require speeches, and being a show case?" Gaara shook his head.

"No. People always get anxious when I am around." Sasuke nodded. "I see…. Then that just means I am dragging your ass to that. They will forgive us for ruining one day of festivals. You are the Kazekage. They can't kick you out." Gaara frowned at him. But before he could make a rebuttal, the guards stopped in front of them. The two looked at the castle before them. Awed by the building, Sasuke nudged Gaara in the side. "Why don't you get something this fancy?" Gaara also took in the grand structure. "You can't build this kind of thing on sand." "Ahh." With that, they both headed inside.

When they got inside, a butler greeted them. "Welcome, Kazekage. I hope your trip was suitable?" Gaara nodded, skipping the details. "We are pleased to hear that. Please follow me." They headed up a set of stairs, on to the second floor. After a couple twists and turns, they stopped at a long corridor. Six doors lined the hallway, with one room at the end. "Here is where you will be staying. Here are the keys to the rooms. If everything is accounted for, the Tsuchikage informed me that he would like to see you and your advisors the moment you arrived." Gaara nodded and followed after the man, Clef and Twen in tow.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's arm. "Kage." Gaara turned around and frowned. The butler noticed the pause. He turned around and saw the Kazekage being man-handled by one of his guards. Thinking the problem was about the rooms, he interrupted. "Oh, dear. I am sorry. I was positive your letter said you were going to have ten guards. Do you need us to prepare another room?" Gaara smiled at him and shook his head. "That won't be necessary. We didn't know he would be joining us until it was too late." Gaara handed Sasuke his key. "My room is the one on the end. I will be fine by myself." The butler frowned. "Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem. We wouldn't want you to have to share your quarters with your soldiers."

Gaara continued to smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Don't think of him as a soldier, more as a guard dog." Sasuke growled at him. The butler's frown deepened. "I see… Then if everything is taken care of…?" Gaara signaled for the butler to lead, leaving Sasuke glaring at him. When they had turned the corner, Sasuke headed to the room. Once he entered, his anger disappeared. The room was just as impressive as the castle. After looking around, Sasuke headed to the bathroom. After four days of sand, mud and muck, Sasuke was ready for a decent shower.

Stripped down, he reached for the faucet. The moment his hand touched the handle, shock ran over his body. It felt like something had ripped the first layer of skin off his body. It wasn't painful, but was an unpleasant feeling nonetheless. He looked around franticly, trying to find the source. After scrutinizing the room for five minutes, he let it pass. "Weird…" With that he started up the shower. Spending half an hour in the water and steam, Sasuke completely forgot it even happened. Once he was out and dry, he headed back into the room, towel around his waist and clothes in hand. Dropping the clothes on the floor, he laid on the bed. Forgetting to get dressed, he dozed off.

--

Well that was eventful. As Gaara shoved sand into the keyhole, he almost banged his head on the door. Three hours. He had just listened to the Tsuchikage talk for three hours straight. About nothing. 'How was your trip. That's nice. I hope you enjoy your visit. You should come to the festival.' He went on and on. He was a very bubbly man. However, Gaara saw it was a ruse. He might appear friendly, but he was a very powerful man. Opening the door, the first thing he noticed was Sasuke passed out on the bed, the towel slowly hiking up his thigh. An amused look on his face, Gaara walked up next to him. "Even though the show is appreciated, you might caught a cold if you keep that up." Sasuke awoke up slowly, and glared at him.

"It wasn't intended as a show, and I am dry, so it doesn't matter." With that he rolled over on his side, his back to Gaara. Gaara threw his Kage robe on Sasuke and headed to the bathroom. Sasuke pulled the robe off his head, but curled up in the soft fabric. When Gaara returned a couple minutes later, he frowned at the sleeping nin. "Please don't wrinkle that. I do have to wear that tomorrow." Sasuke just bunched it up further around his body. "You shouldn't have thrown it on me then… Or called me a dog." Gaara sighed and walked to the other side of the bed.

Sasuke noticed he was standing there for a couple minutes. Opening his eyes, he looked at Gaara. A perplexed look was on the Kage's face. Sasuke shot out his hand, and grabbed Gaara's wrist. He gently pulled the Kage onto the bed. Wrapping his arms around the slender waist, he pulled Gaara close to him. He could feel Gaara's pulse quicken. Ignoring the tension, Sasuke threw the robes over both of them. "I am not going to sing you to sleep tonight. That is what you get for the dog comment. But I still want you to try, okay?" Gaara's head jerked nervously. "Good."

Gaara didn't move. Stone stiff, he stayed on one position. Slowly, the body next to him relaxed. Before long, Sasuke's breath became drawn out and calm. Knowing the ninja was asleep, Gaara tried to get out of his arms. However, Sasuke subconsciously tightened his hold. Gaara breath quickened. _Calm down. Hyperventilating won't help._ Slowly, he forced his body to calm down. _Focus on something._ However, every time he tried, his brain kept going back to the arms around him, making his pulse speed up. _Okay… Then I will focus on them._

As he looked at Sasuke's arms, he frowned. Why was he so bothered by this? _Foreign. _But he had seen people do this to each other all the time. So, it was only foreign to him. He frowned and thought past the awkward feeling. Why else is he bothered by this contact? As he thought about it, no more negative thoughts came to mind. _Intimate. _His eyes snapped open. He felt his lungs speeding up again. _Calm down. Calm down._ He put his hands on his face, thoughts racing through his head. He slowly looked at the man behind him, a thought coming to mind.

_This is Sasuke Uchiha. Is he capable of being intimate?_ Gaara rested his head back on the bed. _Would you be disappointed if he wasn't? _Gaara frowned, but answered the question. _Yes._ As he accepted it, his eyes widened. _Then am I okay with this? _He looked down at the arms, expecting them to hold the answers. As if to answer, Sasuke intuitively tightened his hold, rubbing his head on Gaara's back, incoherent words coming from his mouth. Instantly, different emotions and feelings started popping up in Gaara's head, stimulated by the tender actions. _Calm. Acceptance. Protection._ As he started connecting each emotion to the arms around him, he accepted each one of the new feelings. _Cozy._ He smiled at the word. He was becoming quite fond of that word.

_Yes. This is cozy. It's... okay. This is okay. _At peace with himself, and the current position he was in, Gaara eventually fell asleep. Sasuke slept through the whole thing, oblivious to the anxiety and strange harmony he was causing the man in his arms.


	11. Knowledge versus Common Sense

Gaara's eyes peeked open, barely taking in the morning. Something had awakened him, but his brain was having problems trying to figure it out. There it was again. This was…unique. As he stared at his room's wall, he took in this different feeling. His body was shivering? He frowned. Through out his life, he had known what shivering was, and to him, it wasn't something new. However, it felt different this time, almost as if someone else was shivering next to him.

At the thought, his brain finally woke up. Sasuke. The sleeping Uchiha still had his arms around Gaara. Gaara rolled around in his organic cage, and frowned. Why was he shivering? His frown turned to a glare as he took in what Sasuke had deemed nightwear. A towel. Ever once and a while, a shiver would run though Sasuke's body, gently shaking the bed. Rolling his eyes, Gaara gently placed his foot on Sasuke's stomach and kicked the Uchiha out of the bed. Ignoring the curses that emanated from the floor, Gaara rolled up in the unused blankets, having let his robes follow Sasuke's descent.

After Sasuke realized what happened, he jumped to his feet and glared at the bed. "You did that on purpose!" Gaara shrugged, the movement almost nonexistent because of his blanket cocoon. "What did I tell you before we went to bed?" Hearing Gaara's muffled voice, Sasuke frowned. "Something about getting sick? So, what?" Gaara turned to him. "You're shivering." Sasuke huffed at him. "Doesn't mean I am sick, means I am cold. And now I am colder, thanks to you. Now let me back in bed." Gaara shook his head. "Not until you get something more decent on, Tarzan." As Sasuke reached for Gaara's robes, a growl came from the bed. "And not that." "Hmph!"

Sasuke pulled on his shirt and boxers, and then started to crawl back into the bed. "When do you have to wake up?" Gaara stared out the window; the night was slowly giving way to the morning. "In an hour. The Tsuchikage said that a guard is welcome to join the meeting, if you want to." Sasuke grumbled as the two fell back into the same position. "That might be too early for me." Gaara shrugged. "You're call. I just was thinking what you would do with yourself while I was in the meetings." Sasuke sighed. "You got me there." Silence feel between them, as the sun's rays slowly crept into the room. "You're not going back to bed?"

Gaara shook his head, watching as the rays hit the bed. "No. Are you?" Sasuke sighed again. "Not if you want me active in an hour." However, instead of getting up, both laid in bed watching the sun's climb.

--

Sasuke had the urge to bash his head on a wall. The urge had been there for an hour, and yet the meeting went on. He was on guard position, standing by the windows, as the two Kages and each of their advisors talked about the treaties. How could they sit here for hours, talking, and not get anything done? His admiration for Naruto grew with each passing minute. Besides the useless banter, something was bothering Sasuke. He had noticed that once and awhile, each of the Tsuchikage's advisors would look at him. As he looked to the door, he felt a gaze on him again. Getting tired of these antics, he let his head pan the room. When is gaze fell on the table, he let his eyes twirl into Sharingan. Just as quickly, he dropped them. It was a quick flash, just enough to catch the advisor's attention.

Something dropped on the table, stopping the conversation. The advisor was quickly picking up his pencil, nervously looking at Sasuke. Letting concern show on his face, Sasuke tilted his head. Once the conversation picked up, Sasuke grinned, knowing he had spooked the advisor. As the afternoon waned on, he thought about doing it again. However, he stopped himself, figuring that if he kept it up, they would actually realize who he was.

Noticing the conversation stopped again, he looked at the table. Everyone was looking at him. "Did I miss something?" The Tsuchikage sighed. "The Kazekage asked for your opinion on the new Hokage's treaty offers." Sasuke frowned. "I would be careful with the offers if Uzumaki is handing them out." The Tsuchikage frowned. "Are you saying he won't hold true to them?" Sasuke shook his head. "On the contrary. You must understand the full potential of Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki has always put everyone of Konoha before him, always. Now that he is Hokage, he will stand at nothing to make sure it stays that way. He will be handing out treaties right and left."

Sasuke cleared his throat, and picked up the topic once more. "This makes him appear as a really friendly guy, but that is just his ruse. If you turn down one of his treaties, be prepared. Not only is he a strong-headed person, but he is also strong. He won't take no for an answer. He will fight you to protect his people, and he will die for them. Naruto Uzumaki is not a force to be reckoned with. I would take his treaties as good will. Anything and everything else will be meet on a battlefield." Everyone turned to Gaara, seeing if this mere guard spoke the truth.

Gaara nodded his head. "When it comes to Naruto, this man would know. Konoha is precious to the Hokage, so that is the only thing that matters to him." Sasuke rolled his eyes. _And quite a few people in Suna._ However, he didn't voice this piece of knowledge. He could feel the Tsuchikage's eyes on him. Just as quickly, the Tsuchikage turned back to the matters at hand. "I shall definitely keep that in mind. Shall we adjourn for the evening?"

As the group left, Sasuke feel in step with Gaara. "That was the most boring thing in the world. You are my hero for putting up with that." Gaara smiled, but Sasuke could see he was thinking about something else. "They seemed quite interested in you." Sasuke frowned. So he had noticed it, too. "Do you think they know who I am?" Gaara slowly shook his head. "I don't think so." The two noticed Clef had stopped in front of them, patting his sides. "Advisor Clef? Is there a problem?" An embarrassed look crossed Clef's face. "I can't find my wallet." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Did you leave it in the conference room?" Clef's face lit up. "If you would go look?"

Before Sasuke could say anything, Gaara patted his arm. Giving the Kage a glare, Sasuke walked back down the hall. As he entered the room, he noticed the Tsuchikage was still picking up paperwork. "Excuse me for disturbing." The Tsuchikage smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry about it." As Sasuke walked over to where the advisors' sat, he noticed the Kage was watching him. "You seem like a very knowledgeable young man. To hold the confidence of the Kazekage is very impressive." Sasuke didn't look at him, continuing to look around for the missing article.

"I am always in search for such dependable people such as yourself. Those I have found are elite members of my land." Sasuke head snapped up, and he eyed the Kage. "Well, if you are laying down such compliments, you could have at least noticed I am not an idiot. That sounded like quite a comfortable bribe." The Kage's eyes gained a dangerous glint. "Your knowledge makes you a valuable asset to me." Sasuke picked up the lost pouch, and turned to the Kage, anger dancing in his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I am so flattered, I can't keep it down. However, I am going to assume this idiotic offer is based around the fact that you don't even know who I am."

The Kage glared at him, but gently shook his head. "Even though your identity is unknown to me, I don't see how that would change the circumstance." Sasuke laughed, his eyes alit. "But my name means everything. Where I am from, my name itself means un-loyal. I would never be loyal to you." Sasuke headed to the door. "I will only make my offer once, after that you will not be given the offer again." Sasuke turned around, eyes full of anger. "You make it sound like I am choosing a losing side. Not very Kage like. Even though I may not be loyal to Suna, or to Konoha, both the Kazikage and the Hokage are very precious people to me, and I don't not like where this conversation is going."

The two stared each other down. Sasuke's hand started inching towards his kunai pouch. However, the door opened up. Gaara poked his head in. He instantly frowned at the situation. "May I ask what the occasion is?" Sasuke glared at the Tsuchikage once more, before turning around, a big grin on his face. "The Tsuchikage just told me there would be a skill competition at the festival. I found Clef's pouch. Let's go give it to him." Gaara raised a brow, knowing it was a lie. However, he let Sasuke usher him out of the room. The moment the door shut behind them, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist, and pulled him tightly to his side. "You are not to leave my sight for the rest of the trip."

Sasuke then walked Gaara to their room, throwing Clef his wallet as they passed. Once they closed the door, Gaara turned to Sasuke, "What happened?" Sasuke snarled. "Well, they don't know who I am. However, they still thought I was useful enough to bribe." Gaara's eyes widened. "What?" Sasuke nodded his head, and stormed around the room. He then retold the events that happened in the room. Afterwards, Gaara sat down on the bed, a deep frown on his face. Sasuke squatted in front of him, trying to calm the fretting Kage. "I could have taken it the wrong way? My ego sometimes gets ahead of me."

Gaara gently smiled at him. "No. He had intent in those words. But thank you." Sasuke tilted his head, "What did I do?" Gaara gently ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "You were loyal to me, and stood up for me, even though you aren't of Suna." Sasuke laughed and stood up. "Like I wouldn't?" As he sat next to Gaara, he let his mind wander back to the matter at hand. "So, what are you going to do?" Gaara sighed. "I guess nothing. There isn't much I can do, specially since I am here, away from Suna." Sasuke tilted his head. "You make it sound like you are going to start a war." Gaara fell back onto the bed, pulling up the blankets. "For you, I just might."

Author Note

So, I have eleven chapters. 1,100 hits(which actually breaks down to about 300, but I like to think I am good), and only 10 reviews. Don't you guys love me! Except for CameronX, Mizuki, and my sister, I have one person review. Keep this up, and I might turn emo. Wait, that isn't a bad idea. Then I could finally write Sasuke right.

But I like to know what you guys think. Please, little button in the corner. You know you want...push the button!

PS

Thanks, CameronX and Mizuki. You make my day everytime you review. Still will be looking of yours!


	12. True Innocence

Loks like I just had to guilt trip you guys! Thanks for the reviews. So very much appreciated.

As they entered the conference room, Sasuke instantly felt the tension. He walked over to the window, eyes glued to Gaara the whole time. When everyone was settled, the Tsuchikage spoke up. "Kazekage, about what your guard was talking about yesterday…" Gaara looked up innocently. "Your offer was very kind, Tsuchikage. However, I told my guard that when he sighed up for this mission, he was an elite member of Suna. Because of this, he will decline your offer."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That was rather up front. The Tsuchikage's eyes widen. Gaara continued as he straightened some of his paper, "Besides, he is pretty useless. I don't think he would have any skill to show at the competition." The Tsuchikage spurted on his words, "Competition?" Gaara looked up, naivety spread on his face. "That is what you were talking about, correct?" Seeing the confusion on the Tsuchikage's face, Gaara gently tapped his chin. "Sorry, I can't recall him saying anything else after we left. Actually, he was quiet the whole night after that. Did I miss something?"

Aghast, the Tsuchikage shook his head. "No, I don't think you did." When Gaara wasn't looking, the Tsuchikage turned sharply at Sasuke. Sasuke just crossed his arms, and looked back undignified. After that, the meeting picked up where it left off. Sasuke grinned. That was priceless. Gaara had the ignorant look down. That definitely caught the Tsuchikage off guard. And with that thought in mind, the day dragged on.

--

"Well, that will do wonderfully for now. We must arrange another meeting to finish this up." Sasuke started with a jump. He must have dozed off. Everyone was packing their things together, getting ready to leave. Returning to their room, Sasuke fell on the bed. "What did that mean, arrange another meeting?" Gaara gently smiled. "It means exactly that. It usually takes more than two days to get all of the politics out of the way for a treaty to be completed." Sasuke's frown deepened. "But we are here for two more days, why don't we get it out of the way?"

"Just like I am obligated to be a showcase at the Suna festivals, he has to partake in the Inori Tochi Festivals. He will have no time for the rest of our visit. It was nice of him to skip the opening ceremonies as it is." Sasuke nodded, "So, lets head out there, and see what is going on." As he grabbed Gaara's arm, Gaara tried to stop him. "I don't think it would be wise for me to go out there like this." Sasuke stopped and nodded. "You right. You should leave your gourd." Surprise passed over Gaara's face. "That isn't what I meant." Before Gaara could complain, Sasuke took off his gourd and set it on the floor. It rustled loudly at him.

"Sorry, mom, but you would just knock people over." All the sand poured out of the gourd, and formed in the air in front of Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. "What does she want?" Gaara walked up next to him, mirroring his expression. "She understands the reason to leave the gourd, but I think she wants to come with us." Sasuke shrugged. "Well, he is wearing his robes. Hide in those." A sound that resembled clapping came from the sand, and the cloud drove at the bottom of Gaara's robes. "There, now that that is taken care of, let's go." And he pulled Gaara through the castle and out the front doors.

Both stopped dead in their tracks, taking in the new sight. The streets were completely different from when they arrived. Stands lined the roads, merchants waving their goods. Streamers and candle lanterns swayed overhead, casting vibrant shadows on the citizens of Iwagakure. Everyone was wearing bright clothes, each color clashing with each other. Music and laughter filled the air. Gaara was too entranced with the sights, he was easily pulled through the crowds. "Sasuke. I really don't want to be here. Sasuke, are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke swerved through the people, Gaara in tow. He finally stopped in the town square. A large group of people had gathered around a stage, hollering at the people on it. Sasuke turned around and grinned at Gaara. "I know you don't want to be here, but trust me. It will be fun. If not, I will sleep on the floor tonight." Gaara gave in and nodded, but tilted his head. "Funny. I thought you were going to do that anyways." Sasuke rolled his eyes and gently guided Gaara to some of the merchant booths. Weapons, clothes, and trinkets moved in a blur before his eyes.

The first place they stopped was one that specialized in traveling packs. "What would you need here?" Sasuke looked over the goods, scrutinizing each one. "Well, I destroyed my canteen on the way here, so I need a new one." Gaara watched as Sasuke chose one and bantered with the merchant. Getting a quarter of the price knocked off, Sasuke steered Gaara away. "Why did you argue with him? I know for a fact you are getting paid a decent pay for this mission. I don't see why that was necessary." Sasuke grinned. "That is the fun of festivals. It isn't for the goods themselves, it is for the adventure of cheating someone of their money, and seeing if you can get away with it. I almost wish that guy had more of a back bone."

Gaara frowned at the Uchiha as he was pushed to a weapon stand. As Sasuke looked around, Gaara noticed a war fan on the back wall. Knowing how much Temari had improved, and her need for a heavier weapon, he asked the man to get it down. Upon inspecting it, he asked for the price. "That will be on the house, Kazekage." Gaara frowned. "I know this fan could is well worth more than a month's pay. I will pay full price for this." The man frowned. "Couldn't do that to the Kazekage. Half price."

Sasuke frowned as he watched Gaara bargain the fan back up to full price. "Well, that is unconventional." Both Gaara and the owner looked at him. "Gaara, maybe you didn't understand when I said that festivals are about haggling with the owners, not forcing your money on them." The owner nodded his head. "This young man understands. I stand at three-fifth the price. Take it or leave it." Gaara frowned at them both. "Just because I am the Kazekage, doesn't mean I am a thief. I will not take it for anything less than seven-eighths."

The owner frowned. "Fine I will charge you full price." Gaara smiled, accepting the surrender. However, the smile quickly turned to a frown as the owner pulled a pair of shoes out from under his counter. "But this bladed sandals are free with the purchase." As Gaara opened his mouth to complain, Sasuke put his hand over it. "Thank you, sir. It was wonderful doing business with you." Dropping Gaara's money on the counter, he pulled the red head away. Gaara turned to him, a scowl on his face. "I am not a charity case!" Sasuke frowned. "No, you are not. You, however, are the Kazekage. And you will be treated like a showcase, wherever you go. You just have to except that."

Gaara frowned and continued to stare at Sasuke. His face wrapped in confusion, as he felt a gentle tug on his robes. He turned around. Seeing no one, his gaze fell down. A little girl of about five stood behind him, looking up earnestly. Gaara quickly looked around for her mother, and spotting the woman at the weapon stand, haggling the owner. His attention fell back down to the girl. "Can I ask you a question, Mister Ka-say-kage?" Gaara bent down so he was eye level, Sasuke following suit. "And what would that be?"

The little girl bunched up her face nervously. "My daddy says your mom is sand. Is that true?" "Drin!" The girl's mother rushed over, instantly trying to pull the child away. "Please forgive her, Kazekage. She doesn't know any better." Gaara raised his hand, stopping the woman. "It is okay. She was only being curious." He turned back to the girl. "It is true. My mother is sand." The girl's face turned sad. "But if she is sand, she can't cook you dinner, or play patty-cake, or teach you stories." Gaara sadly nodded his head. Drin frowned and took Gaara's hand. "I am sorry."

Gaara smiled at her. "It is true, that she was unable to do such motherly things for me, but she did the one thing mothers are best at." The girl tilted her head. "What?" Gaara turned his smile to Drin's mother. The woman stood anxiously next to her daughter, watching closely. As she caught Gaara's smile, she slowly relaxed. "My mother protected me, just like your mother protects you." Drin grinned. "Momma's really good at that. She protects me from bed bugs and the monsters."

Sasuke smiled as he watched this. An idea popped in his head. "Hey, would you like to meet his mom?" The girl's eyes lit up, "Can I?" Sasuke held out his hand. "Come on, Momma Sand. Someone wants to meet you." Gaara's robes gently rustled as a small stream of sand crept out. As it settled on Sasuke's hand, it started to take form. But instead of the blob Sasuke was use to seeing, the sand turned into an outline of a female. The eight-inch woman stood shyly, looking at Drin. The girl stared at the sand, her breath slow and swallow. "Your mom is very pretty, Mister Ka-say-kage." The sand rustled, and quickly flew behind Gaara, stopping a man from tripping over the Kage.

The quick movement startled the girl. Gaara frowned, expecting her to run off. However, she caught herself and grinned. "Wow. Your mom is really protective." Gaara stood up and smiled. "And so is yours. You should go with her now, you have delayed her long enough." Drin grinned and waved good-bye. "Bye, Mister Ka-say-kage. Mister Bodyguard. Bye, Momma Sand." Once the little girl and her mother were out of sight, Sasuke turned to Gaara, grinning. "How about we go get something to eat?" Gaara nodded, a small smile on his face.

Sasuke bought them dinner, knowing the Kazekage wouldn't accept a free meal. They walked around, people watching. Some watched right back, but most enjoyed the evening. As the crowds started to thin out, Gaara turned to Sasuke. "I think I am ready for bed." Sasuke laughed, causing Gaara to frown at him. "Still sounds funny, coming from you." Gaara raised an eyebrow, and walked ahead. "I hope the floor is comfortable."

Author's Note:

Hey. Hope you like this one, too. Letting you know I won't have a chapter tomorrow cause Wednesdays are Twelve Hours of School Hell. So, hope to see one up Thursday. Want to see reviews on my story, or even why you hate chapter-less Wednesdays!


	13. Shades of Emotion

The morning's crisp air washed over the two men as they walked out of the Tsuchikage's castle. The sun had barely risen, and already people were milling around for another day of festival activities. Sasuke squinted at the sun, as it started its climb. "It is going to be really bright today." Gaara turned to him. "Are you sure?" Sasuke nodded and headed towards the booths. "Yeah. I wonder if any one is selling sunglasses." Gaara frowned as he followed Sasuke. He knew the Uchiha was never the one to complain about discomfort. A small voice echoed in his head. _People who cross the Suna desert have a risk of getting sun blindness._

Gaara's stomach tightened. If the Uchiha got sun blindness… The thought plagued the Kage as Sasuke wondered from booth to booth. "Hey, Gaara. I see a glass smith over there. Well, come on." Sasuke grabbed on to Gaara's hand and dragged him through the small morning crowd. "Hello. I am looking for a pair of shades. Do you craft them?" The woman behind the counter nodded, but a small frown appeared on her face. "Yes. But I really don't think you will need them today. It isn't that bright out." Sasuke frowned. "So…? Can I look at them?" She nodded and set a tray of glasses up on the counter.

The woman's comment increased Gaara's worry. However, the thoughts disappeared as Sasuke put on a pair of glasses and turned to him. "What do you think?" Fighting the urge to laugh, Gaara kept a straight face. "You look like Shino." Sasuke frowned. "You know. You are supposed to be helping me choose a pair." Gaara grinned. "I am." He grabbed the offensive glasses off of Sasuke's nose. "And those are a no. Try on the next ones." After shuffling through the pairs, they finally settled on a pair that complimented the Uchiha's facial structure.

After paying for them, Sasuke sat them securely on his nose. "Ah, much better." Gaara's previous thoughts came back, tenfold. Sasuke was oblivious to the frown that instantly returned to the Kage's face. "Hey, the competition starts at nine. Want to go get seats?" Gaara gently shook his head. "No, thank you. I rather walk around a bit." Sasuke just nodded. "Well, I don't want to miss the competition. Will you be fine by yourself?" Gaara absently nodded. With that, the Uchiha ran towards the arena, leaving the Kazekage to his thoughts.

_Sun blindness._ Gaara walked aimlessly, the idea circling in his head. What if he was responsible for blinding the Uchiha? Remember hearing that Itachi's eyesight was deteriorating made the thoughts grimmer. His mind was on full speed, trying to come up with different explanations, trying to remember cures, anything to ease his mind. Leaning up on an empty booth, Gaara tried to organize his thoughts.

He sighed, letting the matter go. There were just too much variables, and not enough information. He looked around at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. His thoughts were so focused he had ended up on the outskirts of the festival. A small whimper came from the side of the booth, causing the Kage to turn. Looking around the corner, he noticed a small body sitting on the ground, huddled together. He walked over to the child. "Are you lost?" The head looked up, and the eyes widened. "Ka-say-kage..?" Gaara gently smiled at the girl. "Drin, what are you doing here?"

The girl wiped away her tears that had streamed down her face. "I..I can't find mommy. She told me to stay by her side, but I didn't. And I went to look at the stuffed animals. And they were cute. And I tried to find mommy to have her buy me one, but I couldn't find her. I looked and looked and looked. But she's gone." The girl's voice rose higher with each sentence; more tears fell down her face. Gaara used the edge of his robes to wipe away her tears. "Drin. Drin, calm down. It will be okay." The girl took a deep breath. Her voice came out as a whisper. "Did mom leave me cause I was bad?"

Gaara shook his head, a sympathetic smile on his face. "No. You know she wouldn't do that." The girl looked up at him with teary eyes. "Promise?" Gaara nodded. "Promise." The girl smiled gently, "I know she wouldn't." She then looked around, a hiccup escaping her lips. "So, how am I going to find her?" Gaara sat down. "Well. The best action is, when you are lost, stay where you are. No running around." The girl looked up at him sheepishly. "Oh…" Gaara ruffled her hair. "So, you are going to stay here with me." The girl's face fell. "But, how will she know we are here?" Gaara grinned. "We will have my mom find her."

With that, the sand snaked out of his robes and formed in front of them. "Momma Sand will do that?" The sand rustled and swirled up and down. "So, where did you last see her?" Drin scrunched her face up in thought. "She was looking at the silk near the food stands." The sand nodded, and flew off, leaving the two alone.

--

The sand swirled through the crowd, rapidly searching. Most people were oblivious to the worried sand, thinking it was just a breeze. Karura had searched the booths and the food stands, and was running through the musicians' stands when she heard a frantic voice calling out Drin's name. After looking around, Karura saw Drin's mom running down the alleys, crying for her child. Karura flew in front of her, taking form. Drin's mom stopped dead in her takes, taking in the eight-inch woman. "Momma Sand?" Karura nodded, planting her hands on her hips.

She dissolved, forming into a scene with Drin crying in a corner. "Drin?! You know where she is?!" The sand then changed to Drin and Gaara sitting next to each other. "She is with the Kazekage. Thank the gods! Where? Where are they?" Karura took form again, and sat on the other mother's shoulder. She then pointed in the opposite direction Drin's mom was going. Drin's mom took off, wiping her own tears from her face. "Oh, thank you. Gods bless you!"

--

Gaara could hear someone running towards them. Looking up, he saw Drin's mother run full speed. In seconds, Drin was wrapped in her mom's arms. "Drin. Oh, Drin. I thought I had lost you." Drin started to cry anew. "Mommy! I was so scared. And I couldn't find you." Each continued to talk and cry, their words jumbling together. Gaara stood back, envying the connection between them. He felt a small weight on his shoulder. His mother sat on his shoulder, smiling at the pair. She turned to Gaara's head and hugged his nose. She then patted it, and dissolved back into his robes.

When he turned to the pair, Drin was holding on to her mother's hand like a lifeline. Drin's mother smiled at him through her tears and hugged him. His eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. No idea. You are a blessing, Gaara of the Sand. Thank you!" As she let go of the shocked Kage, Gaara blushed, smiling awkwardly. The two then waved good-bye. Gaara smiled after them. That didn't make his problems go away, but he felt lighter then before.

Gaara then headed back to the competitions. He spotted Sasuke in front of the crowd, intently watching two ninjas fighting. Gaara smiled, seeing that the Uchiha had reserved him a seat. As he sat down, Sasuke flashed him a smile before going back to watching the fight. Gaara frowned at the glasses, but turned his attention to the arena. One ninja currently had the advantage, doing an earth jutsu that forged stone hedges across the arena. The said ninja was currently hiding behind one of them, avoiding detection. All eyes turned to the other ninja as his hands blurred into motion. After completing the hand movements, he jumped into the air.

"Cyclone Drill!" The ninja's body started to rotate as he angled himself towards the hiding ninja, the wind increasing speed around him. When his feet came in contact with the stone, the wind started ripping away chunks of stone. In seconds, his jutsu had torn a hole straight through eight feet of stone. Once through the hole, he brought the back of his heel down on the other ninja's head, taking him down for the count.

Gaara stared at the ninja. That was quite the jutsu. He could see a couple people wanting that particular one. Instantly, his brain started swirling on full speed again. He jerked his head towards Sasuke. "You.." Sasuke looked at him, confusion on his face. Even with his shades on, Gaara could see Sasuke's eyes through the black glass, catching the movement. "You..You.." Without finishing the statement, Gaara stormed off. "Gaara?!" Leaving the arena, he started walking towards the castle. Sasuke was instantly behind him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Gaara? Gaara, what's wrong?"

Gaara swatted him away, but Sasuke grabbed onto him again. "You…you. I was…" Nothing coming out right, Gaara threw up his hands and stormed away. Sasuke trailed behind him. "Your mad. What did I do?" Gaara laughed. "You…." As realization dawned on him, he sank to his knees. "You did nothing." Sasuke squatted down in front of him. "Then, what's with the show?" Gaara yanked the glasses off Sasuke's head. "These. These little havoc causers." Sasuke frowned. Gaara smacked him on the head.

"When you started looking for these, I instantly started assuming you were going blind like your brother. I started thinking you got sun blindness on this trip. Instead, you were only getting them to be a shit!" Sasuke grinned and snatched his glasses back. "No, I am not going blind. Yes, I am being a shit. Now, we are going to go back their before our seats are taken." Gaara frowned at him, but got up. Deciding to drop the matter, he followed the Uchiha. "So, besides the Cyclone Drill, what else did you learn?" Sasuke turned back and grinned at him, his Sharingan twirling. "Oh, this and that." As they walked back to the arena, "Breaking down elements to their compounds, liquefying earth, spreading the intensity of a strike through air. You know, nothing special."


	14. Author's Note

Yeah, everyone! This is an author's note, and only that. I will be posting a chapter right after this note, so if you want, go ahead and skip this.

The reason for this note is a couple things. First off, as I writer, I would like you all, as my audience, to understand what is happening to me, and what is going on in my head, so that you understand all the situations involving the story and its updates. I really don't write down any of my ideas for the fact that my head wanders too much. This has to be the first time ever that I have sat down and put my thoughts to words. Some of you might have noticed that I have been posting one chapter each day, except School Death Wednesdays. This is because, the quicker I get the idea down, the less chance there is for me to give up on this idea.

Now, I am hitting a marker. So far, I have made a chapter a day equivalent, so you can see the day-to-day interaction with the boys. As some of you might have noticed in the last chapter, it was kind of filler. I did put some things in there that I have deemed crucial for the plot, but it was just there to kill a day. Well, I was okay with the chapter, I guess. However, in my grand scheme of this story, the next week for the boys is going to get boring.

Since my attention is fleeting, I would rather cut out this week. I was afraid of doing that because it might throw off the funk of the story, since my first thirteen chapters were daily. Another reason was that I was worried that you might want to know what actually happened during the week. But I have decided to cut it anyway, for two reasons. First, if I bleed my creativity to fill up dead chapters, I will have nothing to put down for the good parts. That would suck. Second, a bull-shitted chapter like the last one will make you get tired of the story. Not what I want, since it is only because of you guys that I have even continued to write this.

Now, here are the differences that you will be seeing in the next chapter, and some to come. I am just going to come out and say, "With this and that, a week has passed." Not very subtle, but I would rather just be up front with it. If anything happens during this time period that I think you should know about, but don't want to waste a chapter on it, I will subtly slide it into the narrative or the conversation.

Besides that, I think the rest of my writing won't change. So, I just wanted you guys to know that I don't want to jump through my plot, but it will be necessary for the completion of the story.

And on a final note, I just want to say that I have a final due on Monday, so this weekend, I might not be able to put some chapters up. I will try as hard as I can.

None of this means I am quitting the story, so none of you need to worry, or threaten me. That means you, CameronX. Thanks for listening, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chaidrin


	15. Lines between Friends and Superiors

The group had returned to Suna, exhaustion on everyone's faces from the long trip. After the festivals, the group was ready to leave. After the Tsuchikage had seen them to the city border, the group had started out. The trip was uneventful, which seemed to make the guards anxious. For Sasuke, the four days of travel seemed to have gone faster than he remembered. The whole time, he was next to Gaara, talking to the Kazekage. Even though Gaara didn't say much, the two enjoyed themselves.

They reached Sunagakure at nightfall. Upon arrive, the guards had been dismissed. The advisors left to their own homes, leaving Sasuke and Gaara at the Kage's Tower. "Gaara! How did the trip go?" Gaara tiredly smiled at his sister. "Everything went fine." Her face broke into a grin. "That's wonderful. Now that you are back, I have some things that need attention." With that, the group followed the blonde into the Kage's office. Gaara sat down, and instantly papers were thrusted into his face.

Sasuke sat down, watching Gaara read the papers and sign them. After an hour, Temari looked up. "You do remember where your room is, right?" Sasuke slowly nodded, a frown on his face. "You don't have to wait up for us. You should get some sleep if you plan on leaving tomorrow." Reality came crashing down on the Uchiha. Leave. Back to Konoha. Sasuke turned to Gaara. The comment had caught him off guard as well. His pen had stopped midair, Gaara's eyes glazing over. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Yeah. I guess I should." He slowly stood up from his chair and headed to the room.

Once he closed his door, he rested his head on it. That was right. The mission was over. He had escorted the Kazekage to the Land of Earth and back. He could finally receive his citizenship. He had wanted this for three years. Then why did he feel disappointed?

He slowly walked to the bed, and laid down, intending to sleep away these feelings. He laid there for countless minutes, but his body refused to sleep. He looked to the empty half of the bed. Empty. It looked wrong, felt wrong. He growled, frustrated with himself. How could his body get so use to sleeping next Gaara in only ten days?

He rolled over, and squished his pillow to his head. _Well, guess what, Sasuke Uchiha. You better get use to sleeping alone again, because there really wasn't much you could do about it._ However, sleep still evaded him. His heart jumped as he heard someone walk up to his door. He waited for Gaara to knock. However, his late night visitor eventually walked away. Sasuke sighed. For the next hour, he repositioned himself numerous times, trying to find a comfortable position, but each one seemed to make the matter worse. Growling at himself once more, he pushed himself off the bed. Deciding to do the Lee method, the restless youth started doing push ups, hoping to exhaust his already tired body.

Twice during his exercises, he heard Gaara walk up to his door, but then walk away. Sasuke smiled sadly. _I can't be your crutch, Gaara, and you can't be mine. _After five hundred push ups, Sasuke stopped. Instead of getting tired, he had reached his second wind. He sat on the floor and frowned. Knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, he started to pack his things for morning. As he put everything away, he frowned at his pack. Maybe he should just return to Konoha tonight. It would be better for both of them if they skipped the farewells.

His thoughts were pulled away as he heard a small knock on his door. He opened the door and looked at Gaara. He motioned for the redhead to come inside. However, Gaara held up his hand and shook his head. "I will not be staying tonight." Putting his hand down, he frowned. "However, I did want to talk to you." Sasuke nodded and leaned on the door. Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he looked at Sasuke, his face was calm, full of appreciation. "I would like to thank you for this trip. You have done so many things for me that no one has ever done before, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it."

He gently handed Sasuke a scroll. "This is for Naruto. It informs him that you have fulfilled your mission statement to its fullest." Sasuke took it. Gaara's tone changed. "You were an excellent addition to this expedition. Thank you for your assistance." Sasuke could feel his stomach drop as the words registered in his head. There would be no friendly good byes between them; Sasuke was now just another mission statement to the Kazekage. Trying to hide the hurt Sasuke nodded. "It was no problem, Kazekage. Then, if I have your leave, I will be heading back to Konoha tonight."

Sasuke grabbed his pack, and head out the door, avoiding Gaara. As he neared the stairs, he heard Gaara call behind him. "Uchiha, I have one question before you leave." Sasuke stopped, but he didn't turn around, knowing he was unable to control the emotions on his face. Gaara's voice was barely a whisper, but the words echoed across the empty hall. "Am I precious to you?" Sasuke turned around violently. "That has to be the stupidest question I ever heard." He then dropped his pack and stormed towards Gaara. Sasuke saw the hurt in Gaara's eyes, but that quickly turned to fear as the redhead stepped away from the upset Uchiha.

However, instead of getting hit, like he expected, Gaara was wrapped in a tight hug. "And trust me I have heard some really stupid ones before. You are so precious to me." As he heard the words, Gaara hugged Sasuke back. The two held each other like lifelines, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, Sasuke gently pushed Gaara away. "So precious to me, I hate you for it." Gaara frowned, hurt returning to his face. However, Sasuke leaned towards Gaara, letting his lips run across Gaara's tattoo. His voice just a whisper, "And I love you for it." Gaara's eyes widened. As his emotions welled up, a single tear fell down his cheek.

Sasuke wiped it away, and held Gaara at arm's length. "You should probably go to bed." Gaara looked up at him sadly. "So, you are going to leave tonight?" Sasuke slowly nodded. "It's probably for the best." Gaara nodded too. "You're right." Gaara took a step away from Sasuke, breaking their intimate moment. "Would you like me to escort you out?" Sasuke smiled. "No. I think I can handle this on my own." Giving Gaara one more hug, he headed downstairs.

As he walked through the sleeping town, he looked at the scroll in his hand, regrets popping in his brain. He shook his head, and put the scroll away. He had gone through more painful things in his life, so he would just endure this as well. As he got to the gates, he looked behind him one last time. He saluted the Kage's Tower, and then started out the gates, ready to become a full member of Konoha once more. However, as his foot carried him through the gates, his body erupted in pain. His vision went white from it, tears falling from his eyes. He felt his body falling towards the ground, but he didn't feel the impact, as his vision washed to the blackness of oblivion.

Author's Note.(Yes, another one!)

Wow! That was a really short chapter. Sorry guys, cliff hanger. What happened to the poor Uchiha!? I promise to write the next chapter tomorrow before I go into school, to make up for how short this one is.


	16. Mother Knows Best

Gaara was sitting at his desk, still looking at the papers Temari had given him. He did not get any sleep last night, so he spent the time catching up on his Kage duties. Temari and Kankuro had joined him when the sun had risen, explaining the events that had happened when he was gone. After sighing some papers, he turned to them. "You two have done a wonderful job. Thank you." As he turned back to his work, he heard commotion in the hallway. He stood up quickly, looking at the door. His siblings followed suit. "What is it, Gaara?"

The two then heard a voice out in the hall. "Hey. I told you guys already. I am fine. The third time didn't hurt as much as the first two." Two guards walked in with Sasuke draped over their arms. Sasuke tried to stand up on his own, but his legs gave way underneath him. The guards held onto his arms to prevent him from falling. "Yes. We can see that. Kazekage. There is a matter to discuss with you." Gaara frowned at the Sasuke. "Is there a problem?", concern evident on his voice. Sasuke turned to him and pointed. "Yes there is a problem." He tried to walk towards Gaara, but the guards had to stop him again before he fell.

"Sasuke. What happened?" Gaara quickly walked up to him. As he got near the Uchiha, Sasuke took a swing at him. Eyes wide, he took a step back. However, Sasuke's fist didn't get anywhere near the Kazekage. Apparently his legs weren't the only things that were giving him problems. Sasuke frowned at his useless arm, mumbling to himself. Gaara turned to the guards. "I demand an explanation." The guards straightened up at the Kage's command. "We found him unconscious by the gates. It seemed he had been there for a couple hours. We woke him up to make sure he was okay. He just shrugged us off and headed towards the gates. But it seems every time he got to the gates, it looked like he hit a force shield, or something."

The other guard nodded. "Yeah. I would have given up after that. However, he kept right at it, trying to leave. After the third time, it seemed his body wouldn't take anymore abuse, so it shut down." Sasuke glared at him. "It didn't shut down. It just feels tingly, like it's numb." Then he turned to Gaara. "And it is your fault!" Surprise flashed across Gaara's face. "How is it my fault?" Sasuke tried once more to stand, this time being able to put weight on his legs. "Well, it's your stupid town. Why won't it let me leave?"

Gaara frowned. "I don't know what is preventing you from leaving. I don't know what I can do for you." The Uchiha was tired, angry, and in pain, he was not in the mood for this. He wobbled over to Gaara, and shouted at him. "Well, guess what? You are being held responsible, and I demand you fix this." Already hating Sasuke, Kankuro jumped to his brother's defense. "You will not talk to the Kazekage that way." Sasuke watched as Kankuro's fist made contact with his face. Even though the force knocked his head away, he felt no pain from the punch.

He, however, felt something on his face crack and fall away. Everyone watched in mystified horror as Sasuke's face cracked. Kankuro pulled his hand way, the action dislodged some sand from Sasuke's face, the grains slowly falling to the ground. "Sand Armor?" Temari's voice was small as she stared at the sand encasing Sasuke. Slowly the cracks welded back together. Gaara slowly nodded, "Well, that will explain why you can't leave."

Both siblings turned to Gaara. "How can he have Sand Armor? You know how much chakra that takes to hold it up. And you haven't been able to-" Gaara raised his hand, stopping them. "Guards. Thank you for your assistance. Will you leave us now?" Both guards nodded, heading out the door. Once the door shut behind them, everyone turned back to Gaara. "You haven't been able to do Sand Armor since Shukaku was removed."

Gaara frowned. "That isn't entirely true. I have been able to do it recently." Both Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened. "How? When?" Gaara ignored their questions. "Even though my chakra has increased tenfold these past two weeks, I still am not able to put Armor Sand on another person." Kankuro jumped at the statement. "The last two weeks? You have spent three years with a measly amount of chakra. How can just two weeks change that, when we have been trying to rebuild it since Shukaku had been removed?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Its cause he is sleeping now…Or was at least." He turned to Gaara. Before he could speak, Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara.

"Sleeping?!" Temari spoke first. "But I thought you were sleeping." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the interruption. "Well, passing out from exhaustion is different from sleeping." Gaara nodded. "Because of my sleeping habits, I noticed my already low chakra has been deteriorating these past few years." Shock registered on everyone's face. "Why didn't you tell us?" Gaara lowered his head. "It is a topic that is hard to bring up." Sasuke jumped in before the siblings got defensive. "But now that you are sleeping…?" Gaara nodded. "Even after the first night, I could feel my chakra returning. By the time we got back to Suna, I tried and was able to complete Sand Armor on myself."

Sasuke frowned. "But you don't have enough to do it on another person? Then why do I have it, and why is it preventing me from leaving?" Gaara frowned. "Besides me, the only other person who could do it is Mother." Instantly, Sasuke frowned. "Alright. I really don't want to pry, but what exactly is going on with your mother? Cause I have heard plenty of rumors, but this trip killed all of them, so I don't know what is true." Gaara sighed.

"Well, when I was younger the consensus was that she was either my real mother's soul, or the workings of Shukaku. Back then, she was both. When she died, she performed a jutsu that attacked her soul to the sand around me. But Shukaku's aura warped her. She became angry and violent. Because of this, even I second-guessed that she was just Shukaku manifested. However, once Shukaku was removed, she started to act different, more like herself." Kankuro frowned. "But does she have the power to put a Sand Armor on Sasuke. I mean, I have noticed the changes in the sand, but I haven't noticed her having that much chakra control before."

Gaara frowned. "I get a feeling that my sleeping habits were affecting her also. In the past week, I have felt her chakra increase, and seen her do things I haven't seen her do before." Sasuke nodded. "Like when she manifested for Drin." Gaara nodded. "And Drin's mom." Sasuke frowned. "When did that happen?" Gaara raised an eyebrow. "You would have been there if you weren't glued to the competitions." Sasuke got a sheepish look on his face.

Temari spoke up, breaking the conversation. "But she never had this much chakra when you were younger. How can she gain chakra she never had?" Gaara looked at her. "But she did have the chakra. Remember, mother was famous for the amount of chakra her frail body possessed." His sister frowned. "Then where was it all these time?" Gaara tilted his head in thought. "I have thought about it a lot. The only thing that sounds accurate is that, because I was unable to replenish my chakra with sleep, she gave me hers." Kankuro nodded. "That would explain why yours was deteriorating. She was having a hard time compensating. You were both running out."

"So are you saying she is doing this?" Gaara slowly nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised." Kankuro frowned at both of them. "But why?" Sasuke put his feet up on the desk, the feeling in his legs completely returned. "I am not sure, but I have a really good idea." Gaara nodded. "I was thinking that also." Both of Gaara's siblings looked at them. "What?" Sasuke ignored them once more, grabbing Gaara's gourd. He gently shook it. "Mother. We would like to speak with you." The sand slowly rolled out, and formed on the table. Kankuro and Temari gasped at the image of their mother. She looked at Sasuke and Gaara earnestly.

"Mom, did you put the Sand Armor on me?" Karura nodded confidently, a satisfied smile on her face. Sasuke leaned in close. "And are you preventing me from leaving?" The smile fell off her face, as she looked down. As she gently rubbed her foot on the table, Sasuke frowned. "You can't keep me here Mother." A defiant look came to her face as she put her hands on her hips. Gaara smiled. "I don't know. She is doing a really good job as it is." Sasuke turned to Gaara. "Don't encourage her." He turned back to the Karura. "Take it off, I need to go back to Konoha."

She violently shook her head, glaring at Sasuke. "Gaara. Tell her to let me go." Gaara leaned in to his mother. "His home is in Konoha, not here. We have to let him go." His mother shook her head. Then her hands started to gesture at Sasuke and then Gaara. More gestures came from her. At the end of her physical talk, she clapped her hands together, her elbows sticking out. Then she swirled back into the gourd. Gaara sighed and sat back in his chair. "That meant no." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Really? It looked like she was giving up." Gaara frowned at his sarcasm, and put his hands to his temples.

"Well, first, we will need to contact Naruto. Until we can fix this situation, he should at least know what is going on." Sasuke glared at him. "You are saying I am stuck here until you mom gets tired of having me around?" Gaara looked at him, a brow raised. "I glad to see you are being optimistic." Sasuke frowned. Before he could ask what that meant, Gaara got up. "I think she wants this to be permanent." Sasuke frown deepened. "I noticed, but one can never be too hopeful."

Author's Note

Gaara's mom acts like Tinkerbell in my head. So, hope this is getting interesting for you guys. So, let me know what you think!


	17. Brotherly Love

WooT! Turned in all three finals! And now I am tired, and crazy. But I still have a chapter for you wonderful people!

The sun shown into the Kage's office, splashing it in the afternoon light. Sasuke sat in the corner, straddling the chair, letting his arms rest on the chair's backing. Uninterested, he watched Gaara and his siblings discuss matters on the Suna borders. Once and awhile, a small sigh would escape his lips. He had observed the group all day, and even though they rotated through numerous topics, he found each one boring and tiresome. As Gaara sighed another paper, admitting two more scout groups to border patrol, Sasuke sighed again.

Gaara put down his pencil and gently turned to Sasuke, a slight frown on his face. "You know, the sand only prevents you from leaving the town. I don't see why you should stay coped up here with us." Sasuke just shrugged and repositioned his head. Gaara frowned at him, but went back to work. As the group moved onto the arrangements of the upcoming festival, Kankuro stood up. "Temari, this is your specialty, so I am going for a walk." He got up and headed for the door. Sasuke's eyes followed him uncaringly, until he was abruptly pulled out of his chair. Sasuke struggled against the chakra string that dragged him across the floor. "Yeah. And I am taking the Uchiha with me."

Gaara stood up to stop his brother, "Kankuro." But looking at Sasuke fighting against the invisible force, he just sighed and sat down again. Kankuro continued out the door, and the guards watched as the Uchiha was helplessly dragged across the hall. Sasuke's eyes widened, "You are not taking me down the stairs like this, Kan-!" As he hit the first one, pain shot up his spine. Kankuro didn't even slow down, pulling Sasuke down the flight of stairs violently.

As they neared the door, Sasuke grabbed onto one of the tables lining the wall. As Kankuro heard the wood squeak protested on the stone floor, he turned around. Another chakra string whipped Sasuke on his hand, causing him to drop the furniture. "Now, now. You can't take half the house with you." More strings appeared, wrapping tightly around Sasuke's body, tying his arms to his sides. "Much better." Kankuro started again on his walk. "You ass! You let go of me right now, you-Ah!" After painfully crossing the door's threshold, Sasuke decided to keep quiet, in favor of not biting his own tongue off.

Finally, after entering another building, Kankuro turned to Sasuke. They were in a small fighting arena. Just as he released his chakra strings, Kankuro grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt, and violently threw him at the nearest wall. When Sasuke hit, the air was forced out of his lungs. He fell against the wall, wheezing. Kankuro just walked over to loom over him. "Alright, you little shit. There is something we need to get straight." Sasuke looked up at him, the white spots slowly fading from his eyes. "Now, I don't know what has happened on the trip to Earth, and I am okay with keeping it that way. I just know that Gaara has been sleeping, and he is getting better physically and mentally."

Sasuke tried to stand up, but Kankuro kicked him in the stomach. "I am not done, Uchiha. So sit down and shut up. Now, I do remember that you have lived in your little angst world for most of your life, ignoring everyone else. I thought you were out of that, but apparently you're not. Since Mother had restricted you here, you have sat in that office three days solid, huffing and sighing every fucking minute. Well, I don't care about your personal problems, or why you need to dig yourself a hole of despair. Whatever floats your boat. But what is bothering me, is that in your little festering angst cloud, you have become utterly blind to the fact that your actions are affecting other people."

Sasuke stared at him, confused. "Oh, don't give me that look. Little self-centered Uchiha, time for an important lesson life." With that, he grabbed Sasuke again, and crushed him against the wall. Holding the younger man up against the wall, he looked him straight in the eyes. "The world doesn't revolve around you!" Sasuke tried to pull the man off him, but Kankuro just tightened his grip. "Now, some time on that trip, you have weaseled yourself into Gaara's life. I dare say, he almost treats you like a friend. I am surprised with that, because I personally hate you. But if he is okay with your self-centered antics, I am all for him having a friend. You would be his first ever. Congratulations!"

Kankuro pulled Sasuke away from the wall, and slammed him into it again. "Now, here is the reason why I decided to bring you here. Now, even though Gaara thinks of you as a friend, currently, this is not a friendship. Friendships are two sided, and this is not. You sit up there, filling his room with angst and sorrow, and your little show is showing him that his only friend can't even put up with his presence. You are making him feel that, now that you are forced to be in his present, you would rather be anywhere else but here. Now that isn't very friendly like, is it Uchiha?" Sasuke's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Kankuro shook Sasuke a bit before dropping him to the floor.

Kankuro walked away, but stopped. Pulling his hood off his head, he ruffled his brown hair. He then walked back and squatted in front of Sasuke. "So, now that I am done beating you up, would you like to talk about it?" Sasuke stared at him like he was crazy. "You threaten to trash me, and then you want me to talk to you?" Kankuro sighed. "Yes. I don't like you, but there is a certain redhead that would benefit from this, so start talking. So, why the difference?" Sasuke lowered his head, fiddling with his wraps.

"It's not Gaara. Gaara is very dear to me. I consider him my first friend also." Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I always thought Naruto was, but that was mixed with rivalry." He quieted, his voice sounding far away. "This has to be the first time it started from scratch, pure and simple friendship." Kankuro's eyes widened at the Uchiha's confession. "But, now I feel…disappointed. I just finally got my citizenship back, and all the effort I put into it means nothing if I can't go home. And I had other plans, too, and now I am restricted from them." Sasuke's voice turned to a whisper. "I feel caged. I am feeling a little claustrophobic right now."

Kankuro sighed and sat down next to Sasuke. "You should know better than anyone that sometimes peoples' purpose and agendas change. I am telling you for a fact, that if Gaara had a choice, he would drop everything and go to Konoha for you. I can see he cares deeply for you. But you know he can't do that." Sasuke slowly nodded. "Now, the only thing you can do is pull up your pants, be a man, and cut the loses. You need to accept that this is the now, no regrets, no angst. Hear me?" Kankuro stood up and offered his hand to the sitting Uchiha. Sasuke looked up and took the hand. Once his feet where secure and he had a good enough grip, he pushed Kankuro to the ground, switching positions with Kankuro.

Looking down at the prone puppeteer, he grinned. "That's for the stairs, you dick." He walked away, hearing Kankuro curse behind him. As he reached to door, he was cloth-lined by a chakra string. He laid on the ground, hearing Kankuro walk up to him. As he neared, Sasuke transferred all of his weight to his shoulders, spinning his legs around him, knocking his attacker to the ground. Using the momentum, he spun his body into an attack position. "Kankuro, you are one messed up fuck. You roughen me up, followed by a man-to-man talk, and then you try and kill me. What is your problem?"

Kankuro looked at him as he got up. "Wasn't it obvious. You." The puppeteer charged him, however he was stopped in mid air as sand wrapped around his feet. Sasuke turned around to the entrance. "Gaara. You're brother is trying to kill me." Gaara gently smiled. "Well, you know he doesn't like you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I could never tell with this one. So, what are you doing out and about?" Gaara walked over to them, letting the sand fall off his brother. "Temari decided she would take care of the whole festival, so I came to see if you wanted to get something to eat." Sasuke looked at Kankuro and then turned back to Gaara. "Sure."

As the two walked, Gaara turned to Sasuke. "I received a letter from Naruto. He is a little confused about the situation, but accepts your absence. I informed Temari that after I am finish catching up with my work, I will take you to Konoha to properly explain this to Naruto, and see if he has any ideas on how to fix our problem." Sasuke thought about it. "How long do you think that will be?" Gaara frowned. "Maybe a week… But I could easily get it done in three days if-" Sasuke interrupted. "A week. Don't worry about it." Gaara opened his mouth to continue, but Sasuke frowned. "No. I won't allow it. There probably isn't anything he can do, so you will not lose any sleep trying to get me there faster."

Gaara closed his mouth, which brought a grin to Sasuke's face. Gaara frowned at the Uchiha. "What is so funny?" Sasuke grin widened as he wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist. "Just enjoying that fact that I wear the pants in this relationship." Gaara glared at Sasuke, pushing him away. Sasuke pretended to look offended. "What? You don't think so? Even your brother believes it." Gaara stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide eyed at him. "Kankuro?" Sasuke gently put his hand to his chin, "Well, he told me something about pulling up pants, and I assumed that is what he meant." Sasuke watched as Gaara's face slowly melted into dissatisfaction.

"I might inquire what conversation you two were holding." They stopped in front of a food stand, their talk stopping as they ordered. As they walked away, Sasuke pulled out a new topic, not wanting to get specific on the last one. "So, when is the festival, anyways?" Gaara frowned. "In a month. I am not sure when exactly." Sasuke smiled. "Two festivals in two months. I can't wait." Gaara turned to Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. "You aren't going to haggle my people, are you?" Sasuke grinned as they reached the Kage Tower. "Now, now, hypocrite, you can't tell me to stop haggling, when you do it too."

"I won't rob someone. That is different." Sasuke smirked at Gaara. "Not really. It's about hitting expectations, nothing different about it." The two debated over it as they reached the office. Temari looked up as they entered. "Alright, Gaara. That is all I am going to do tonight. So I am going to bed. Good night." Once the blond shut the door behind her, Gaara sat in his chair. However, Sasuke quickly pulled him out. "No more of that boring stuff tonight. You need to go to bed."

With that, he walked Gaara to his bed. Once they were both settled, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara, setting his head between Gaara's neck and shoulder. The redhead was soon asleep, but Sasuke stayed awake, thinking of the conversation he had with Kankuro. Slowly, his aspirations filled his head. He really didn't have a lot. _Revenge_. He almost scoffed at himself. He knew he had given up on revenging his family, but a small part of him still clung to that impossible dream.

_Acceptance. Citizenship._ It was right in his hands. To finally be a Konohan again. He sighed. _You left them once, what is another go?_ Sadly, he bid the lost hope farewell. Then he reached his final aspiration. Even though he wasn't a real citizen, he spent a year training at the Academy. He had those nose-running brats to thank for finally breaking down the rest of his emotion walls. He had never told anyone of this, and he planned to keep it that way, but after being around the kids, he actually wanted to have one of his own. _A child._

He had accepted a long time ago that the Uchiha bloodline would end with him. He didn't want to have kids to rebuild the Uchiha family. He just wanted one for the joy of being needed: to have someone to ask for help with training, to tell childish gossip, to depend on him. As he laid there, an image came to mind; a picture of him when he was five. _Would he even look like me?_ Morphing the his image into his future kid, he smiled gently. As he fantasized about his mini self, his attention snapped to reality. Black hair blurred to red, as he looked down at Gaara, as the redhead rolled into his body. Sasuke ran his fingers though Gaara's hair, taking in the man's calm face.

"_Sometimes peoples' purpose and agendas change."_ He smiled down at him. _He needs me first._ In his head, his selfish desire dissolved, melted away. He hugged Gaara closer to him, and let his mind settle into sleep. _And that is really all I need, everything else shouldn't matter._

Author's Note:

Yeah! I hope this one is good, cause it sounded good in my head. Review, and let me know. Just letting you know, that since my finals are done, I get to go home for a week. So, weither or not I can get chapters in next week is in the air. I should be able to avoid my mother's prying eyes, but won't make any promises. I should at least get one in tomorrow, cause I am leaving Wednesday. Woot!


	18. Big Mouth Bill Bass

Hey! I am not dead! Yosh! After some loving time with my family, I am ready to become sane again. No offense, family, specially my sister since she actually reads my stories, but you crazy. All of you! My family is a zoo right now, and I have to keep contact to a minimum. I told my mom that, she almost killed me. But here I am, back for another term of college, and back to finish my story! Woot!

"Mom! Stop cheating!" The Sand siblings looked over to the office's far corner. Sasuke sat there, glaring at the sand. The two had been playing Go, however, since the tiles were conjured by Karura, she was apparently taking advantage. "That's it, I am not playing with you anymore." Ignoring the pouting sand, Sasuke got up and walked to the desk. Kankuro snorted. "Always knew you were a sore loser." Sasuke smacked him on his head as he passed before taking a seat next to Gaara. "Har har. I know for a fact that she was slowly changing the tiles. I watched her do it."

Gaara rolled his eyes as he picked up a paper. "I personally think using your Sharingan is cheating also." Sasuke scoffed. "Hey, it doesn't read minds. Even in card games, it is pretty useless, unless you are catching someone hiding cards in their sleeves. Now Neji, he is the poker king. 360 optical. He's the cheat." After pleading his case, he leaned on his chair. "What are you reading?" Gaara was currently frowning at two letters in his hand. "I received two letters from the Land of Earth. One from the Tsuchikage. It is a conformation for him to come down right before our Taiyo Josho Festival to finish the treaty."

"So, what is up with the frown?" Gaara pulled out the second letter and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at heading. "A letter? From Drin?" Gaara nodded, frowning. "Read it."

Dear Kazekage!

I asked my daddy if I could write to you, and he said yes! He is writing the letter, cause he thinks you wouldn't be able to read my writing. I think he just likes writing. He does it at work all the time. Now that I am writing the letter, I don't know what you say to you. Daddy says just say what comes to mind. Mom bought me the stuffed animal at the fair! After that, I didn't leave her side, and I did everything she told me to. I hope you can come to the next festival. (I heard about the incident, and would personally like to thank you for helping my daughter.)

Well, I was talking to the boy who lives next door, Sroth, and he says his daddy's team has to patrol the Land of Rain. Dad says you crossed through it on the way here. I asked daddy why Sroth's dad has to go, but he said he didn't know. (Apparently, the Tsuchikage thinks the Land of Wind and Fire are dangerous, and needs to be watched.) I got worried; cause what if mom has to go there. But daddy says she won't, because of who she is. He says mommy is very important.

I feel silly, cause I don't know what else to write, but daddy says that it is okay, cause a letter makes everyone feel good, even if it is small. Well, I will make daddy write another soon. Hope you are doing good!

Drin

Sasuke put the page down. "I see…Cute, but suggestive. Pretty sly for Drin's dad to send messages through his daughter's letters." Gaara nodded and took the letter back. "Curious for the Tsuchikage to do that, specially when we are in the middle of a treaty agreement." Sasuke frowned. "Sounds more like war preparations." Gaara took a deep breath and turned to Kankuro, his very attitude changing. "Kankuro. Contact the scouts near the Land of Rain. Their new mission, focus on the search teams of the Land of Earth. I want them to go unnoticed, and I want reports every two days of conversations and activities. Nothing will go unnoticed."

He turned to Temari. "Temari, arrange for the arrival of the Tsuchikage and his eight guards for a week before the festival. I want guards watching them every minute, looking out for their safety and any suspicious behavior. I will have Baki in charge of choosing the assigned group. Inform him of the situation and demands. I will leave for Konoha tomorrow with Uchiha. I will consult with Uzumaki about the current situation. If the Land of Earth is looking at the Land of Fire, he will know about it." With that both Temari and Kankuro got up and left, obeying the orders of their Kazekage.

Gaara sat back in his chair, and sighed. Sasuke frowned at him then stood up. "Besides that, there really isn't anything you can do." Gaara frowned, "I know you are right, but it still bothers me. If the treaty is just a hoax…." Sasuke watched as Gaara sunk into thought, the frown deepening. "Hey, you need more proof before you can get worked up over this. Come on. Let's go do something." As Gaara turned to him, Sasuke could see the worry on his face. "Trust me. 'Don't worry, be happy!'"

Gaara raised a brow. "'Be happy?'" Sasuke grinned and pulled Gaara out of his chair. "Yes. Be happy. Come on, let's go do something 'happy'." As Gaara was dragged out of the room, the catch phrase echoed in his head. "Where have I heard that before?" Sasuke chuckled at him. "Naruto has a fish in his office that says it." Gaara groaned as he remembered the mounted rubber fish. "Disgusting." Sasuke stopped outside of the tower. "What?" Gaara looked at him, disappointment on his face. "First, the fish itself, but you quoted the thing."

Sasuke laughed as they walked on the main road. "Well, have to get good advice somewhere." Gaara rolled his eyes at him. "I prefer not to take advice from tacky wall decoration." As Sasuke opened his mouth for a rebuttal, he spotted a vender. "Fishing!" Confused, Gaara stopped in his tracks. Sasuke turned to him. "Let's go fishing!" Gaara stopped the idea before it even started. "Desert, Sasuke. We are in a desert." Sasuke turned to him. "I am not an idiot, I paid attention in Geography. This city is built next to a river. River equals fish. Come on, buzz-kill."

Soon, the two where heading to the Anzen River, purchased fishing poles in hand. Sasuke put the equipment down under a palm tree. Gaara watched as Sasuke rummaged through the small hook set. "I don't see why we are doing this. We buy fish from the fish monger." Sasuke frowned as he baited his hook, and threw it in the water. "Alright, dream-wrecker, no more from you. Take the pole, and enjoy fishing, or else." Gaara snorted at the threat, but took the wooden pole and sat under tree.

After a couple misses, Sasuke put a bobber on Gaara's line, since the Kazekage didn't understand the grasp of fishing. As they fished, the two talked about nothing in particular, mostly Gaara trying to get out of fishing. "We really should be packing." Sasuke waved it off. "We have plenty of time. You just hate the fact you actually like fishing." Gaara toyed gently on his pole. "No, no I don't. We are not even fishing. I haven't caught anything." Sasuke laughed. "Fine. You like waiting. So, how long in Konoha?" Gaara frowned how Sasuke placed the sentence, not indicating if he would be coming back. "Well, three days is all that will be needed. Then I need to be back in time to prepare for the Tsuchikage and the festival."

Sasuke nodded. "Well, I guess we will see how the visit goes….Where's your bobber?" Gaara snapped his head to the water. "I don't know." Sasuke jumped to his feet, pulling Gaara up with him. "You have a fish! Jerk it, jerk the rod." In a flare of limbs, the two pulled on the rod. "Reel it in, Gaara." In a blur, Gaara quickly reeled in the catch. As the fish dangled in the air in front of him, he turned to Sasuke, a grin in place. When he noticed their position, his eyes widened.

To grab the pull the rod, Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Gaara. The two were in a very intimate position, their faces inches from each other. Even though he was okay with being this close to him in the bedroom, this was in public, and a small blush bloomed on his face. Sasuke also noticed the situation, but he just smiled down at Gaara. "Now you are fishing." Gaara smiled nervously at him. "Now…Now what do we do?" Sasuke smile turned into a grin. "Well, we could release it." Feeling Sasuke's arms tighten around him, Gaara looked down to his waist. Sasuke whispered into his ear, "Or we can keep it."

Gaara looked back up at Sasuke, confused on exactly what they were talking about: him or the fish. However, the question evaporated when he felt Sasuke kiss the corner of his mouth. Just as quickly, Sasuke pulled away. Too shocked to respond, Gaara stared straight ahead, his eyes not even taking in shirt in front of him. Not wanting to push the matter, Sasuke released his hold on the redhead, "I say we let him go."

The sentence pulled Gaara from his thoughts, bring him back to reality. "Huh?" Sasuke gently laughed as he took the rod from Gaara's hand. "The fish. We should let him go." Gaara turned to the poor thing, watching the it as it flopped in mid air, and slowly nodded. "Yeah. He would die here, right?" He turned to Sasuke, waiting for a reply. Sasuke nodded as he grabbed the fish and removed him from the hook. "The desert would kill him. Off to your home, little guy." He let the fish wiggle in the water a bit before letting him go.

Gaara watched the fish swim off, a sad smile on his face. Sasuke turned to him, noticing the look. "What?" Gaara looked at him, his face thoughtful. "I just hope he doesn't get caught again. I wouldn't want someone else keeping him." Sasuke grinned. "I wouldn't worry about it. He is too small to keep. They will throw him back. Come on, let's head back before your sister comes looking for us." With everything packed up, they started walking. "I am not so sure. I thought he was a good size." Sasuke laughed. "You have a lot to learn, Gaara. I will take you fishing again, and show that there are bigger fish in the sea."

I know this chapter isn't as long as some of the other ones, but here it is! Hope you liked it.


	19. Why Fish Never Complain

Alright! I know the last chapter was short, and probably sucked a little, but it ties in with this one, so Yeah! And this is the longest chapter I have written, so I hope its good. Hehehe!

"You seem pleased." When Konoha had come in sight, Sasuke's whole demeanor had brightened, so much that Gaara expected him to start skipping the rest of the way. Sasuke turned to him, "I don't know what you mean." Gaara grinned at him, but dropped the subject. He knew the Uchiha was glad to be back, even if he didn't want to admit it. As they neared the gates, guards jumped to attention. "Ka-Kazekage! We were not informed that you would be traveling here."

Gaara stopped and nodded. "That is because I did not inform the Hokage of my visit." The guards looked to each other, then back to the visiting Kage. "If it is okay, we will request an escort for you." Gaara shook his head slowly. "I already arranged an escort, so that won't be necessary." He motioned Sasuke to lead, and the two headed into Konoha. Once they were out of earshot, Sasuke turned to Gaara. "Escort? What a privilege to have. And here I thought I was just carry-on baggage." Gaara turned to him, noticing the cynical look on Sasuke's face. "Well, I knew you wouldn't let me get lost, so I just opted to give you a fitting title."

Sasuke snorted. "Come on, Gaara, you can do a better come-back than that." Gaara stopped to stare at Sasuke. "Are you trying to rile me up?" A look of hurt spread across Sasuke's face. "Why would you even consider me doing such a thing?!" Gaara raised a brow at him, causing Sasuke to grin. "Maybe, just a little. Come on, the Tower is over here." He steered Gaara through the streets, eventually stopping in front of the Hokage's Tower. As they entered, they spotted Sakura at the front desk. Her head was bent, as she was busy working on some mission scrolls. Sasuke walked up, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, Sakura. Is it true Lee got a real haircut?" Her head snapped up at the mention of gossip. "It is true. How did you know…" As she recognized Sasuke, her brain seemed to shut down. Gaara walked up casually, and leaned against her desk. "Is Uzumaki busy?" As her eyes snapped to him, he could see her brain working again. "I am sorry, Kazekage. He is currently in a meeting with Hatake. But give me a second, and I can arrange for a meeting with the Hokage right away." With that, she was heading up the stairs at full speed.

Gaara slowly turned to Sasuke. "How did you know he got a haircut?" Sasuke frowned. "Well, I guess you can say I have my sources, but I didn't think they were reliable until now." As he thought back to the dream, his frown deepened, images of his brother in a tutu popping into his head. "Wait, I still don't trust them. That was a mere fluke." As he finished, Sakura came back down the stairs, dragging the Copy-Nin with her. "Kakashi, you have all the time in the world. The moment the Kazekage is done talking to Naruto, you can go back up there. Now sit down and shut up." Sasuke grinned as his old teacher was forced into a waiting chair that lined the room.

"He is done with his meeting, Kazekage. You are more then welcome to go up there now." Gaara nodded and headed upstairs. Before Sasuke could follow, Gaara's words stopped him. "I would rather talk to Uzumaki personally, Sasuke. You can stay here and catch up with Kakashi." Sasuke stopped, dumbfounded. "Wait a minute. I am your escort; you can't just leave me down here. This matter involves me too." Gaara stopped and turned around. "Not enough. I will let you know what happens." With that the Kazekage headed back up towards his destination.

Feeling dejected, he sat down next to his teacher. Instead of pulling out his infamous book, Kakashi gently turned to Sasuke. "So, how did the mission go?" Sasuke looked up at him. "Perfect…I guess." Kakashi stretched, letting his arm loop over the back of his chair. "So, Naruto was kind enough to fill me on what happened, even if it is a little vague. I am just curious on how you two's relationship is going?" Sasuke jumped at the word. "Relationship?! What relationship?" Kakashi smiled, noticing that Sasuke was a little defensive over the matter.

"So, Sasuke, who wears the pants?" Sasuke's head just followed the line of conversation before his brain could catch up. "I do." As he heard the words coming out of his mouth, he tried to stop them. "Wait, no. Neither of us. There are no pants." Kakashi's smile turned to a grin. "Is that so… Have you held hands yet?" Sasuke frowned, eyeing his teacher. "No." Kakashi seemed unperturbed by the look. "Kissed?" A small blush formed on Sasuke face. "But it was spur of the moment, they weren't intentional." Kakashi nodded. "The best kind. So, have you slept together?"

Sasuke's small blush grew across his face like rapid-fire. In his embarrassment, he noticed the twinkle in Kakashi's eye. "Not like that! We… have shared a bed. Nothing more. Get your head out of the gutter, pervert." Kakashi looked offended. "Gutters? Now, Sasuke, sleeping with someone, that in itself is a wonderful acceptance in a relationship. It shows trust and protection. There needs to be no biological activities to make that special." Sasuke lowered his head, as he mauled the information over. "Still, it doesn't mean anything."

As Kakashi looked over his student, "But it seems to mean something to you." Sasuke looked at him, "What if it does?" Kakashi noticed that Sasuke tried to make the sentence come out as a rebuttal, but it sounded more like he was questioning himself. "It means the situation, no matter how awkward, is special to you. You might not want to think of it in terms of what I perceive. However, you have your own ideas and understanding of situation, and it equals the same thing. You might not love him, but you have crossed the 'like' line a long time ago."

_Hit the nail right on the head, didn't you, Kakashi?_ Sighing, Sasuke slouched in his chair. Kakashi left him to his thoughts, pulling out his handy, dandy porn book. Sasuke frowned at the orange cover. "If you are curious, Iruka has a couple of this books that might lean to your fancy." Sasuke paled. "Thanks, I think that was too much information I needed about my elementary teacher…. Wait, how do you know he has them?" Kakashi didn't even blink, "It's inspiration." Sasuke's face wrinkled in confusion. "Fore play, Sasuke. You should learn up on it."

As realization dawned on the Uchiha, he felt a little ill. _Iruka and Kakashi…_ A small shiver ran down his back. But the back of his mind formed other ideas, _Well, they would be cute together._ Before he could start bashing his head again the wall, he felt a small weight on his lap. Looking down, he noticed Karura standing timidly in front of him. "Mom?" She nodded gently. Sasuke noticed her whole demeanor was sad. "What's wrong? What happened?" She looked up, and her hands started moving. They clamped together, like she caught a bug. Then she let go, and as she did her whole body seemed to dissolve.

"Mother? What does that mean?" Before she was completely gone, she gently waved goodbye to Sasuke. As it clicked in his brain, Sasuke was bolting up the stairs at full speed. He had no idea where he was going in his blind rush, but in seconds he had busted into Naruto's office. The first thing he noticed was the desk was pushed against the wall, and Gaara and Naruto were standing in the middle of the almost bare room. He watched, the world in slow motion, as Naruto's hands blurred together in a wave of jutsus.

In a surge of motion, Sasuke jumped in between the two. He spun his body, shooting his left foot out, catching Naruto in the chest, sending the Hokage on to his desk. Using the momentum, he brought his body towards Gaara, and his right fist making direct contact with the Kazekage's cheek. The pressure violently forced Gaara's head to the left. Sasuke took a deep breath, noticing neither tried to retaliate against him. Gaara stayed in that position, stunned. Slowly, his hand came up, touching the already bruising cheek. Then he turned his head to Sasuke.

Before he could say anything, Sasuke verbally jumped on him. "What were you thinking?!" Sasuke heard Naruto come up behind him, but he shot him a look that was not to be refused. "Naruto. Leave. Now." He watched the blond pause, before slowly walking to the door. He whipped his attention back to Gaara. "I asked you a question, Gaara." Sasuke watched as Gaara's face soon went phlegmatic, the look he uses when he is the Kazekage of Suna. "It was a logical choice of action." Sasuke growled at Gaara, his voice coming out quiet and angry. "Care to explain?"

Gaara looked at him, his face not faltered by the Uchiha's actions. "As the Kazekage, I can not have an unstable substance that will act outside of my orders. I will not have something around me that can cause physical harm to the people around me." Sasuke had the urge to punch him again, but he put his hand on Gaara's shoulder, pulling him close. "Maybe you failed to notice, hypocrite, but she is your MOTHER!", the last part erupting in Gaara's face as a shout. A look of anger appeared on Gaara's face, before it went emotionless again. "That does not change the fact that she acted outside of orders, and then disregarded my requests that she undo her actions."

Sasuke, in a bit of rage, grabbed both of Gaara's shoulders, and shook him. "Are you even listening to what you are saying?!" Gaara glared at him, his anger now permanent on his face. "Uchiha. As the Kazekage, I will not have such disrespect directed towards me. I would advice you release me at once." Sasuke could see that he was walking on thin ice, but he would not back down. "You know I don't give a shit, Gaara. Your explanation is bullshit. I want the real reason." Sasuke watched Gaara's anger turn to hatred. He hadn't seen that look since their fight in the Chunnin Exams. Knowing he had the redhead on the edge, Sasuke pushed Gaara over it. "I want the reason now!" Gaara's lips parted, and the anger, hatred and disappointment filled the room.

"BECAUSE YOU LET THE FISH GO!"

Sasuke stopped, stunned by the outburst. Since his grip had loosened on Gaara, Gaara gently pulled away and straightened his robes. As the words sunk in, Sasuke turned to Gaara, his confusion evident on his face. "What?! What does letting fish go have to do with un-sealing your mother?" Gaara averted his eyes, his voice quiet. "They die." Sasuke's anger started growing again. "You are not making any sense!" Gaara turned to him, matching his anger. His voice was raised as he yelled at Sasuke, pointing at him. "When you catch a fish, you let them go. Or else they will suffocate and die!"

Sasuke watched as Gaara's anger slowly dissolved, and tears started to rim his eyes, "I won't let that happen. So I am letting go the fish I accidentally caught." Reality came crashing down on Sasuke. He took a step back. Gaara, seeing he had made his point, he turned his back to Sasuke. "Please, just let me do it." Sasuke sighed and gently walked up behind Gaara. "You know, I really never did understand metaphors." Once he was behind Gaara, he wrapped his arms around him. Hugging Gaara to him, he gently rocked the two of them, humming in Gaara's ear.

"I know you are really smart, Gaara, but sometimes you can be as dense as your brother. You know I won't suffocate. Why were you so set on un-sealing your mom?" Gaara slowly turned in Sasuke's arms, and buried his head in the Uchiha's shirt. His voice was quiet and timid. "I didn't want you to hate me." Sasuke looked down in shock, feeling tears soak through his shirt. "When we got here, I could see you missed Konoha. I didn't want to have to drag you back to Suna. I couldn't bring myself to do that, when I see how much you belong here." Sasuke sighed and tightened his hug on Gaara. "Yes, I did miss Konoha. Even when I was in Akatsuki, I missed the place I hated most. But I don't think I belong here."

Gaara slowly looked up at him. Sasuke grinned and gently kissed Gaara. Just as chaste as the last ones, but this one was a herald, letting him know that everything was right in the world. "I belong with you."

---

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi sat in the lobby, the Hokage not pleased with being shoved out of his office. "I mean, come on. After all these years, he still thinks he is all mighty Uchiha, kicking me out like that. What a nerve!" Sakura grinned behind her last report. Sometimes the Hokage needed an ego check. Kakashi, still reading Ichi Ichi, didn't even look up. "Now, now, Naruto. You know you glad he interfered." Naruto sat back and sighed. "Well, duh! Come on, sometimes Gaara's logic is on a totally different track from the rest of the world. But still, he didn't have to kick me in the chest. And then I landed on my nameplate. I have my name tattooed into my back now."

Sakura sighed. "I already told you, it isn't permanent. You are just being a baby. Suck it up, you are the Hokage, at least act like it." Naruto hunched down, pouting at his secretary. Before he could complain, they heard the office door open upstairs. They all turned and watched Gaara and Sasuke walk down the stairs. Naruto stood and crossed his arms. "So…" Sasuke looked at him straight in the eye. "Since it isn't official that I am citizen of Konoha, I demand a permanent relocation to Suna." Naruto's grin covered his whole face, pleased with the results. However, playing with his old friend, "What if I say no?"

Sasuke matched his grin. "If you say no, I will have to tell you of some 'biological activites' that some of our past teachers have been involved in." Naruto's face paled as images popped into his head. "I don't want to hear it! Just go, you evil, evil man." Sasuke's grin widened. "Thought so." He turned to Gaara. "Did you get done with everything here, or is there more to discuss with Naruto?" Gaara slowly shook his head. "I think that is it." Sasuke snaked his arm around Gaara's waist, to the surprise of everyone, and lead the Kazekage out the door. "Since we have two days here, let's go fishing. And no more catch-and-releasing. That's gets us into too much trouble."

Woot! Again, it sounded good in my head. Let me know if it came out right, cause I can be clueless to my own work! Little button in the corner calls your name. Go towards the button! Hope you all like it!


	20. The Diagnosis Is In

Weather Report…Denver got its first snow, and I am not amused. That almost got me to not write this next chapter. Evil snow. However, it stopped snowing, and most of it will be gone before the sun goes down. I went and walked in the evil stuff, just to get the creative blood flowing, and here is the next chapter from that little exercise. Hopefully, my negative feelings don't affect it.

Gaara and Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage's Tower, the Uchiha hesitant on entering. Naruto said he wanted to see both of them before they left in the morning. "Could we just say we forgot?" Gaara turned to Sasuke, raising a brow. "Why are you so worried?" Sasuke shrugged. "Cause underneath that bright hair and smile, is the heart of an evil, little man." Gaara had to fight back a laugh as he gently opened the door. "Well, you got the little part correct, but I think you are over thinking the situation." However, as he saw inside the tower, he almost swallowed the sentence.

"Happy Going Away!" The lobby was filled with the whole gang from the Chunnin Exams, every one of them wearing bright party colors. Tables with food and gifts lined the walls. Upon seeing the smiling faces and the decorations, Sasuke turned around and tried to leave. Sand quickly wrapped around his feet, stopping his retreat. As he was physically turned around and pushed into the door, Karura appeared on his shoulder. He turned to her, "You must hate me." The sand woman nodded her head gleefully and pinched his cheek. By that time, Naruto was behind Sasuke, pushing him further into the party towards one of the tables. Gaara followed behind, "Actually, I think she is more fond of you than me currently."

Ignoring both Gaara and his mother, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "A going away party? Was that necessary?" As he pushed the Uchiha roughly into a chair, Naruto gave him his best grin. "Of course. We need to celebrate this moment. It is about time you got out of my hair." He turned to Gaara. "My apologies, by the way. He is quite the handful." Gaara grinned at him. "You make it sound like he is four, and you are passing him off on a baby-sitter." Naruto's smile was soon replaced with a faux look of confusion. "Isn't that what I'm doing?" The small gathering broke into laughter.

Sasuke's other teammate jumped into the conversation. "Come on, Sasuke. Don't be so negative. It's a party! You should enjoy it." Sasuke turned to Sakura. "I know for a fact you set this up. Dobe doesn't have the organizational skills to pull this off." The pinkette blushed nervously. "Well, that gives more reason to enjoy it." Sasuke sighed and got up. "I appreciate it guys, I do. But I am leaving. Now." His comment left for no argument. Seeing that no one would stop him, he headed towards the door. Naruto bounced back. "Well, the doctor report is in. And it is as we feared. Sasuke has a stick up his butt. But at least we can still party." The group broke up into smaller conversations. When Sasuke reached the door, he noticed his constant companion wasn't following. He turned around to find Gaara seating at one of the tables, listening to Lee and Neji talk.

Walking back to the table, "Gaara?" The redhead looked up, a slight look of amusement on his face. "You are your own man, Sasuke. If you want to leave, I won't stop you. However, just because you have a 'stick up your ass', doesn't mean I suffer from the same diagnosis." As Sasuke stared dumbfounded at him, Gaara gently pulled him into the chair next to him. "However, I think you should stay. It will do you some good." Sasuke sighed and listened to the conversation that was going on at the table.

His attention almost instantly snapped to Lee's appearance. Intrigued by the fact that Lee had waxed his eyebrows, Sasuke didn't notice Naruto pulling a chair up next to his. "I thought you were leaving?" He turned to the smiling Hokage, "Got dragged back by the ol' ball and chain." Without looking away from conversation, Gaara smacked the back of Sasuke's head. Naruto laughed at the action, and signaled for Sasuke to walk with him. As the two left the table, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I wasn't given the chance to thank you yesterday." Sasuke shrugged. "I couldn't let him do it. He depends on his mother too much."

Naruto stopped and turned to him. "That isn't what I meant. I mean, yes, he needs his mother. But I think he might need you more." A look of surprise spread across Sasuke's face. Naruto continued, "It's the changes from the last time I saw him a month ago until now. Gods, can't you see the differences? The rings under his eyes are half the size there were. He talks. I mean, talks like he actually understands what is going on. He even jokes. Who would have thought that Sabaku no Gaara was capable of joking?"

Sasuke slowly turned to where Gaara was seating, seeing the redhead try not to laugh at Lee's flamboyant exclamation of youth. He felt Naruto's eyes on him, but didn't look at the blonde. "Years ago, I might have made the mindless killer that was Gaara see life. But, Sasuke, you were the one to breath that very life into his soul. And for that, I thank you." Sasuke turned to Naruto, "And here I thought it was the other way around." Sasuke could see Naruto was a bit taken back by the comment, but the Hokage's infamous grin returned. "Well, which ever way it is, there is good things happening between you two. So, going to open the presents everyone got you?"

With a sigh, Sasuke headed towards the table that was being overrun by presents. Everyone soon gathered around as Sasuke started to unwrap the gifts. Each gift was centered on his new home, in hopes of making the sandy desert comfortable: fishnet shirts, sharpened weapons from Tenten, sunscreen and lotions from Sakura and Ino, sunglasses from Shino. The gifts ranged widely, and nothing similar to the other. Soon, he was down to the last gift, which was from the Hokage himself.

As he held the case in his hand, he frowned. "I hope this isn't another pair of sunglasses. At least Shino picked a pair that would fit my face. Your fashion kind of sucks, Naruto." Naruto made a face at Sasuke, the pout making everyone laugh. "Oh, just open it." Cracking open the hinged box, Sasuke almost dropped it as he realized what it was. He barely registered Naruto's voice, "Even though you will be in Suna, you always have a home here, teme." Everyone could see shock on his face as he gently pulled the Konoha headband out of the case.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Gaara walked up next to him and handed him a similar case. Shocked, Sasuke looked between Gaara and Naruto. He then opened the second box. The shock turned to confusion as he gingerly picked up the second headband. He turned to Gaara, and saw a genuine smile on the rehead's face. "You are now the first ninja, in recorded history, to own dual citizenship." As Sasuke tried to wrap his mind around the fact, the girls jumped to the most important matter: fashion. "So, Sasuke, where are you going to wear them?"

Sasuke gave them a look like they just asked him 'boxers or brief?' Naruto jumped at them. "Buzz-kills! He was in a utopia, and you just had to ask him a stupid question like that! Shoo, shoo you little troublesome women!" Sakura and Ino jumped up and ran from the Naruto in a dramatic way. "Oh, no! It is the fashion-less Hokage, the man with no taste! He has spoiled our plot of fashion control! Run!" Soon, they were adlibbing a whole skip, even pulling Sasuke and Gaara into it. The skit brought Sasuke back into the real world, and he joined in the outrageous display, hiding behind 'the fashion worthy Kazekage'. By the end of it, the fashion-less Hokage was defeated by good fashion and common sense, not to mention violent punches from his secretary.

The show ended, and the people broke up into conversation again. Eventually, people started filtering out the door. Gaara turned to Sasuke, "If we are to leave tomorrow, we should head back to the room." Before gathering up his gifts, Sasuke picked up the two headbands. He tied both around his waist. Each one hung off a hip, crossing the other band in the front. He rotated them around, so that each metal plate was resting against the front of each thigh. "How does that look, Fashion Leader?" Gaara rolled his eyes at his new title. "Perfect, my humble servant." The two then proceeded out the door, gifts in hand.

"Are you glad that your 'ball and chain' made you stay?" Sasuke grinned, and put his arm around Gaara's shoulder. "Yes. I am glad that I have such a fashionable and intelligent ball and chain or I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Gaara frowned, not sure to take the statement as a compliment or if he should smack Sasuke again. Sasuke then rested his head on Gaara's free shoulder. "Thank you. I am glad I stayed. But I have had enough partying for awhile." In his current position, he was unable to see the grin on Gaara's face.

"Then I should probably tell Kankuro to stop preparations for his 'Welcome to Hell' party." Sasuke's head snapped to Gaara's face, trying to decide if the Kazekage was kidding or not. "And it was going to be so much fun too. We even invited your brother and the Tsuchikage." Letting out a sigh, he put his head back on Gaara's shoulder. He then started to poke Gaara in his chest, each stab emphasizing his statement. "That. Was. Not. Funny." Gaara grabbed his hand, preventing the last poke. Bring it up to his face, he gently kissed Sasuke's index finger. "Sorry. However, your face was priceless."

Sasuke, his head tilted to look at Gaara, frowned. "If that is your apology, first, that apology sucked. And second, you are kissing the wrong thing." Gaara stopped and looked at Sasuke. Seeing how uncertain Gaara was, Sasuke sighed. "You don't have to." However, Sasuke's words were stopped mid sentence as Gaara gently pecked him on the lips. Grinning into the kiss, Sasuke straightened himself, and hugged Gaara to him. Gaara then pulled away, slowly opening his eyes. "Is my apology accepted?"

Sasuke grin turned into a pure smile, and he nodded his head. He then pressed his forehead against Gaara's. "I love you." Gaara's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his lungs. "I.." His voice came out timid. Sasuke watched as a blush crept up Gaara's cheeks. "I.. love you, too." Sasuke bent down and captured Gaara's lips again, being gentle with his precious catch. As they pulled away again, Sasuke brushed Gaara's tattoo tenderly. "I was just making sure you knew."

Oh, what a cute little chapter. Kawaii! I want to know what you thought, as always! Reviews make my day. I live off my mailbox, so send me a note saying that you are actually enjoying this story! I hope you all are, anyways! Time for homework…..blah!


	21. How is it connected to baseball?

Hey kiddies! I just sighed myself up for hell. November is National Novel Writing Month… And the evil people that are my sister, one of my friends, and the influence of MSN news put an idea into my head, so I sighed up. The contest is writing a 50,000-word novel in one-month…twitch… So that means that if I don't get this story done by November 1, you won't see a post for a month. However, I will not do that to you, oh no. I am going to crank this story out as fast as I can. I know I have about three or four chapters left, so one a day, if I can. So, wish me luck, and here is the next chapter.

Temari and Kankuro looked up from their breakfast as two guards walked in. "The Kazekage arrived last night after you both departed for bed." Kankuro stopped them before they left, "Did the Uchiha return with him?" One nodded an affirmative, which made Kankuro groan. "One could always be hopeful." As the guards then proceeded to walk out, Temari turned to her brother. "Wonderful. Now we get to tell him about the Land of Earth reports." Kankuro frowned. "Let's let him sleep in. I would rather not tell him this early in the morning. Self-preservation kicking in." Temari rolled her eyes at her brother, but turned back to her breakfast.

After breakfast, the two dwindled away the time, not ready to venture up to the Kage's office. As the clock chimed ten, Temari decided it was time they faced the music. She had to forcefully drag her brother up the stairs. When the two reached the doors,

Kankuro frowned. "I know he won't be upset at us, but I still fear the 'kill the messenger' option." Temari smacked her brother on the head. Once they were ready, each grabbed a door handle, and swung the doors open into Kazekage's office. Both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

What started as a simple good morning kiss had turned downhill quick. To the horror of his siblings, Gaara was currently bent backwards onto his desk, with Sasuke leaning over him, both their faces flushed. Even though their lips were locked, the two lovers' hands were busy elsewhere. One of Gaara's hands was cradling Sasuke's head, pulling the brunette farther into the kiss. His other one was gently running through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke had pushed the Kage robes down to Gaara's elbows, and the redhead's under shirt was slowly being pushed up to his chin. Both of Sasuke's hands were gently stroking the sides of his lover. They were so absorbed in their passionate kiss, they didn't notice the Sand siblings enter.

When a muffled moan escaped from the two, both Temari and Kankuro turned around and shut the doors behind them. As realization dawned on them, both sank down to the floor. After a couple minutes, "At least he isn't asexual." Kankuro glared at his sister. "That doesn't make the situation any better, Tem." Temari turned to him. "You know you were worried that he was." Kankuro smacked his head on the door behind him. "I would rather him be asexual than that." Temari raised an eyebrow at Kankuro. "Are you homophobic?" Kankuro looked at her sharply. "Yes. No. I don't know. It's just…" He took a deep breath, trying to grasp the situation. "It's just weird. I was kind of cool with him being asexual. I never thought he would be anything else, because of his past."

The two sat in silence. After awhile, they heard Sasuke inside the room. "They aren't coming back in… And I don't think we were finished. Where were we?" Kankuro groaned and raised his voice. "Please don't continue. We are still out here." A laugh echoed from inside the room. Kankuro turned sharply to the door. "Did Gaara just laugh?" Leaning back into the door, he sighed. "Well, I won't let my hatred for Uchiha fog my judgment. Since he showed up, Gaara has improved tenfold." Kankuro noticed his sister grin out of the corner of his eye. "That doesn't change the fact that I hate him. Or the fact this is weird."

Kankuro took a deep breath, and let his thoughts wander. Instantly, he sat up straight. "Do I have to give him the 'birds and bees' talk?" Temari slowly shook her head. "I think they are past the 'birds and bees'." Eventually, the door opened up behind them. "We have been decent for awhile. You can come in, if you wish." They slowly got up and followed Gaara into his office. Sasuke was seating gently by the desk, casually watching the two walked in. Kankuro frowned. "Couldn't you look a little more modest?" Sasuke just grinned at him.

Once Gaara sat down, he turned to his siblings. "So, how did things go while I was gone?" Temari and Kankuro exchanged looks, and then turned to their brother. "Good as expected. However, we have the reports from our scouts near the Land of Rain." Gaara frowned. Kankuro continued, "Well, two groups were located. Our ninjas kept them under supervision and have been able to pick up information on both groups' orders. The first group was assigned by the Tsuchikage to be on the lookout for Wind and Fire ninjas, and eliminate them on sight."

"What?!" Gaara's face slowly lost color as he took in the information. Temari jumped in, before Gaara over reacted. "As for the second group, they were sent by someone in the Land of Earth. They weren't able to tell whom, for safety reasons. Our ninja were able to talk with them briefly. It seems this person has been keeping tabs on Tsuchikage's actions. Their employer fears the Kage will start stepping over his bounds, which seems to be the case. Before the group disbanded, the leader of the group gave over a handful of mail. It seems the Tsuchikage has stopped all mail carriers from going to Suna and Konoha. This letter was in the bunch."

She then handed over a letter addressed to the Kazekage. Seeing Drin's name on it, he opened it.

Dear Kazekage,

Even though daddy says you might not get this, I am writing you another letter. He then said he was happy I am this persistent. I don't know what that means, but he said it is a good quality to have. I asked why you might not get this letter, and he says the Tsuchikage has stopped the mail there. I wonder why. Even the council can't send mail. Daddy is upset with that. Says the Tsuchikage is going to start a war with Suna. He won't though. Cause you are there. You are more powerful than the Tsuchikage.

Well, daddy was wrong. Mom had to go out of town. He wouldn't say where, but he said she isn't on the patrol with Sroth's dad. I am glad. I don't want her out there. But I am still worried. Daddy says it is nice to worry, just don't fret about it. So, I won't. Not about mommy, or about the you. I have to keep the letter short, cause Daddy says it might get past the Tsuchikage that way. Hope you get this!

Drin

Gaara threw the letter on the desk in frustration. "If he is going to start a war, why is he going through the trouble of the treaty?" But no one had the answer. Everyone sat in silence, each thinking about the information received. A knock on the door brought them out of their thoughts. Clef and Twen walked in. "Kazekage. We heard of your return, and wished to talk to you about a couple things. Especially since the Tsuchikage will be arriving in three days." Gaara's frown deepened. "Come in." As they entered, they eyed Gaara's siblings.

"Could this conversation be private?" Gaara rolled his eyes. The two advisors weren't fond of talking to Gaara when Temari and Kankuro were present. Even though Gaara took a lot of gruff from the advisors, his siblings were negatively outspoken to Twen and Clef. The two got up and left. Sasuke got up. "I will leave, too." He bent down and whispered into Gaara's ear, "Love you." As he pulled away, he saw the worry start to disappear from Gaara's face, replaced with a pleased smile. "Thank you."

As Sasuke walked to the door, he grinned. "Don't let these little shits get you down, okay?" Shutting the door behind him, he heard them start arguing with Gaara. "What is he still doing here?" "Do you hear how rude he is? That is unacceptable!" Sasuke turned around, and spotted Kankuro and Temari. He signaled the two of them to follow him. "Come on, Kankuro. Let's go kick the shit out of each other." Puppet master mirrored Sasuke's grin. "It feels like Christmas! How did you know that is what I wanted?" However, Kankuro's grin disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, as memories flooded his mind. "Figured you wanted to since I was making out with your brother."

Oh, baby short! Oh, well. I will start on the next chapter right after this, so heads up…. And let me know what you think! And for those that don't know what this have to do with baseball, our wonderful boys hit second base...


	22. Six Feet Under

Onward…. Woot… Enjoy….

"I don't know why we got waken up this early. The Tsuchikage doesn't arrive until noon." Sasuke was physically draped over a chair, his tired eyes watching as Gaara walked around the room. "You just want to complain." Sasuke scoffed at Gaara, but knew it was true. Slowly, his eyes closed, trying to catch up on a little more sleep before the advisors hounded them. He didn't know how long he had closed his eyes, but he was jerked awake by the sound of stumbling feet. Snapping his attention to Gaara, he noticed the Kazekage was trying to balance himself on the bedpost. "Gaara, are you okay?"

Gaara waved off the concern, and continued to the bathroom. "I'm fine. Must have stepped on my robes." Sasuke got up, and followed the redhead. He watched as Gaara ran a comb through his hair. "Never seen you do it before." Gaara stopped to stare at Sasuke. "Well, first time for everything." Sasuke slowly nodded his head, but a small movement caught his eye. Moving next to Gaara, he took the redhead's hand into his own. The smaller hand was gently shaking. Sasuke looked up with concern. "Gaara, are you feeling okay?"

Gaara pulled his hand away and looked at it, frowning. Not being able to come up with an answer, he shrugged. "Nerves, maybe?" Sasuke took both Gaara's hands into his own. "Well, you have been stressing about this for weeks now. Maybe your right. But you shouldn't fret about it so much. What's the worse that can happen?" Gaara frowned at the thought, but went back to getting ready.

However, Sasuke was worried about his companion. Leaning against the wall, he took in Gaara's appearance. The only thing he noticed was that the redhead was paler than normal. Well, stress could do that. Nothing else coming to mind, Sasuke accepted it was stress, hoping that was the cause. Before any more thoughts came into mind, they heard a knock on the door. As expected, the advisors had arrived to finish all preparations. To keep an eye on Gaara, Sasuke stayed, to the disappointment of Twen and Clef.

The boring conversations bleed through the whole morning, Sasuke falling asleep twice. The second time, he was awakened by the doors opening up. Temari and Kankuro walked in. "He's here." Sasuke could see the blood drain from Gaara's face. Twen and Clef jumped up, "Well, you need to go greet him." Slowly, the whole group congregated outside, awaiting the Tsuchikage. It wasn't long before the Earth's leader was walking up the steps towards them. "Welcome Tsuchikage. I hope your trip was a decent one." The Tsuchikage nodded, but stopped mid-way as he spotted Sasuke, or more precise, the two headbands around his waist.

Snapping back to attention, "The trip was acceptable, Kazekage. Thank you for the welcome." Gaara frowned when he took in the group with the Tsuchikage. Eight guards followed him, as the letter had described. However, two more individuals stood right behind the Tsuchikage. The Tsuchikage noticed his look, and motioned the man on his left up front. "This is the head councilor of the Land of Earth, Councilor Briggs. He requested that himself and Councilor Myer to come along for the treaty signings." From his tone, Gaara could tell the Tsuchikage wasn't amused with the party addition.

"It is wonderful to see the Land of Earth's council so involved in their Land's workings. We will make accommodating arrangements immediately. If you will follow me inside, I am sure you have been in the Suna's sun for far too long as it is." Once inside, servants handed water to the visitors. "If you wish, I will show you to your rooms." Taking a cup of water, the Tsuchikage turned to Gaara. "Actually, since we have arrived early, and I am aware of your festival fast approaching, I was thinking we could start the treaty talk today, if you are up for it, of course."

Sasuke frowned. For a man trying to start a war, he is quick to signing the treaty papers. Gaara nodded, "If you and the Councilors are not too tired from your trip, it is an acceptable idea." Soon, the conference room was filled, and the meeting begun. Sasuke took up guard by the windows, similar to the meeting in the Land of Earth. Not interested in the conversation, Sasuke tried to entertain himself. He ended up watching Gaara. The redhead's hand was still shaking, if a tad bit worse, but besides that he seemed okay.

Trying not to worry about it, he spent the time staring into space. After a couple hours, small, but rapid movement caught his attention. As he looked at Gaara, he frowned. The Kazekage was seating calmly, listening to the Tsuchikage's next set of requests. Where was the movement from then? Soon, his vision dropped to below Gaara's chair. Karura was standing under her son's chair, waving her arms franticly. Once she had Sasuke's attention, she started pointing violently at Gaara.

Following her gestures, he looked at Gaara again. The redhead was paler than before, and he seemed to slouching slightly. What alarmed Sasuke the most was his eyes were glazing over, and a slight trail of sweat rolled down side of his face. Snapping his attention back to Karura, he saw her put her hand on her forehead. Crossing her eyes, she then proceeded to faint on the ground.

Sasuke looked back at the table. Once the conversation seemed to dwindle, he jumped in. "Excuse me for interrupting. However, we have been cooped up here for some time, and I am sure that you all are tired from your trip. How about we call it for the evening?" He noticed the Tsuchikage was going to argue about it, but Councilor Briggs stood up and stretched. "Now that you mention it, I think it is a wonderful idea. Until tomorrow then." Soon, all of the visitors from Earth were escorted to their rooms.

Gaara stood up and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke's frown deepened when Gaara swayed a bit in his walk. "What was that about?" Sasuke instantly put his hand on Gaara's forehead, and then pulled away quickly at the heat. "Gaara. You are sick. You are pale, sweating, and have a fever. You need to see a medic now!" Gaara frowned. Slowly he tilted his head, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Well, I was feeling a little weak." Sasuke sighed. "Come on." He started guiding Gaara out the door.

"Hey, what's up?" They turned around, seeing Temari and Kankuro walk up to them. "Gaara's sick. We need to see a medic-nin." Both of the siblings frowned. Temari put her hand on Gaara's forehead. "Well, I have enough training to see what's wrong. Let's go to your room." Once they were inside, Gaara nearly collapsed on the bed. Temari welded some chakra, and pushed it through Gaara's forehead. Her frown deepened as her chakra searched her brother's body. Eventually, she stepped back and opened her eyes. "I couldn't find anything physically wrong with him."

Sasuke mirrored her frown. "Nothing physical? But there has to be something." She sat down in a chair. "Well, it could be mental…" Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so. This is too extreme to be a small case of stress." Temari sat down in a chair, a look of fear on her face. "Then it has to be spiritual." Kankuro frowned. "What do you mean? Like chakra depletion? But that can't be it, cause we proved his has been fully restored." His own fear welling up, Sasuke walked over to Gaara. "Well, lets see." He gently touched Gaara, and instantly, he saw the red veins of energy course through Gaara's body.

Letting out his breath, he removed his hand. "He's full. He hasn't even used any today." Everyone relaxed, but Gaara frowned, "That can't be right." Instantly, everyone was on alert again. "What do you mean?" Gaara looked down and fiddled with his robes. "Cause my hands were shaking so much during the meetings, and used my chakra to relax the muscles in my arms. I had to have used at least a fourth of my chakra." Sasuke put his hand back on Gaara. The network of red popped up into his eyes once more. His whole system was full. However, once he took a closer look, Sasuke's heart stop. All of Gaara's chakra seemed to be frozen still.

"You're chakra isn't flowing!" Everyone turned to him. "What do you mean his chakra isn't flowing?! That would mean he's dead!" Sasuke frowned to Kankuro. "Well, you take a look. But I am positive it isn't moving." Sasuke watched nervously as Kankuro put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Seeing the puppeteer frown, Sasuke knew he saw the same thing. However, instead of letting go, Kankuro welded a ball of his own chakra into his hand, and Sasuke could see him push the chakra into Gaara's system.

Sasuke didn't have to physically see the chakras meet to know that something bad had happened. Kankuro jumped back, and Gaara's body went stiff before it started shaking. Sasuke grabbed onto Kankuro. "What did you do? What happened?" Sasuke watched Kankuro pale. His voice came out weak, covered in fear. "It..it shattered." Sasuke let go of Kankuro, and was instantly holding Gaara. The red head was violently shaking, and he was having problems breathing.

Sasuke looked into Gaara's chakra, and his heart stopped. The once full system was dwindled down to almost nothing. The small amount remaining was flowing sluggishly through his body. Knowing Gaara was going into shock from the chakra depletion, Sasuke gently started pushing his chakra into Gaara. As his body absorbed the new chakra, Gaara clung to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled sadly, holding Gaara to him. He was brought to his senses as Temari slapped him. As he looked up sharply, he noticed she had a concerned look on her face.

"Give him anymore, and you will be put in the same situation." Only then did Sasuke notice he had feed half of his chakra into Gaara. "What was that? What could have done it?" Kankuro took a deep breath and looked at Gaara. "Can't be sure, but when I destroyed it, it felt like a jutsu." Sasuke frowned. "But what exactly did it do?" Temari sighed. "Well, it looked like it drained chakra from him, and gave his body the illusion that it was still there."

Sasuke pulled Gaara close to it. "Great. And we can't even find out who did it." Gaara snuggled into him, and sighed. Sasuke watched his face calm down. However, after a couple minutes, Gaara's eyes widened, his voice breathless, "Sasuke, it's wasn't destroyed." Sasuke looked to him sharply. Seeing the look, Gaara shook his head. "No, I can tell I am low on chakra. But… I am still losing chakra, and fast." Sasuke looked in once more. Concentrating, he noticed the red chakra, tinted purple because of his, slowly drain away. Before he let go, he noticed soft green chakra flow into Gaara's body.

Looking up, he watched as Temari gently lent her brother some chakra. More blue soon joined in the now colorful chakra system, as Kankuro followed suit. Afterwards, they could see color return to Gaara's face. Temari jumped back on track. "Well, if it was a draining jutsu, of any kind, there has to be a contact. He should have a jutsu burn or something." Set on finding it, Sasuke formed a ball of chakra and ran it through Gaara's body, making sure it didn't touch his chakra system.

As it hit his right hand, the ball simply vanished, consumed by the jutsu. Gaara looked at his right hand emotionlessly. "But as the Kazekage, I shake everyone's hand. It could have been anyone." Sasuke leaned back on a bedpost, pulling Gaara with him. "So, how do we get rid of it?" Temari frowned. "Well, to dispel a jutsu you can use chakra, which won't work here. Second choice is to make the caster loose focus. But for this one to work this long, I think our villain is using something as focus." Kankuro followed the line of thought. "So, destroy the focus that is keeping the spell going." Slowly, Temari shook her head. "We don't know where it would be. And even if we did, if the caster is powerful enough, that might not work. We would have to kill the caster. All these options, and we can't do a single thing."

In the end, she flopped into a chair, defeated. "Well, can we track where the chakra is going?" Heads snapped to Kankuro. Sasuke smiled, even though it was a little sad. "You know, even though I always claim you are dumb, that has to be the smartest thing I have heard from you." Kankuro frowned at Sasuke. "Funny, funny. So, it was a valid guess?" Temari jumped up. "Yes! If we can find the path, we can find the focus at least. The only thing is, it might be hard to follow it. We would need our own jutsu, or something." Before they could ask where she was going, she was out of the room in a flash.

Kankuro then got up, and followed his sister out at a slower pace. "I guess it's their thing now. I trust they will get it done." Sasuke turned to Gaara. "Alright, while they are on that lead, let's get you something to eat, and get you to bed." The two of them walked downstairs, Gaara's stride now steady. They entered the dinner hall and sat down as the servants shuffled plates in front of them. As they ate, Councilor Briggs walked up to the table. "May I join you?"

With a conformation, he sat down and started to talk to Gaara. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the conversation, but got the feeling Briggs was digging for information. Once and awhile, he would have to pock Gaara, reminding him to eat. Half way through dinner, Baki showed up. "Gaara." He sat down next to Gaara and put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. A frown jumped on Baki's face, before it vanished just as quickly. "I wanted to talk to you about the guards that are escorting the Tsuchikage." The conversation turned to the visitors and, if they wanted to wander the town, the guards could be tour guides, too.

Knowing Baki, Sasuke knew he wasn't one to put a trained ninja into that position. However, he did notice Baki hadn't removed his hand from Gaara the whole conversation. Gently touching the Kazekage himself, he watched as the old sensei pumped dark purple chakra into Gaara. After that, Baki got up and left. Leaning to Gaara, whispering, "He's a sly one." Seeing Briggs was interested in the personal conversation, "Yes, my sister must have sent him." Briggs, unaware of what conspired, nodded. "It was kind of her to be so thoughtful. However, I wouldn't want to put your men into the position of measly tour guides. Now, I was planning on looking around Sunagakure, but it would be disrespectful to force that on them."

Gaara smiled at the man. "I request you take up the offer. Our men are well-knowledged in our town's history, and would be more informative than a hired tour guide." Briggs thought about it. "Well, as long as they don't feel out of place, I just think I might. I need to pick up some souvenirs for my kid anyways. Thank you for the offer." With that, Briggs got up and left. As he shut to door behind him, Sasuke spoke his mind, "He was hunting for information." Gaara nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, he was. But I have to say; I think he was just generally interested. He seemed very sincere."

Sasuke shrugged, and then motioned for Gaara to finish his meal. Afterwards, they headed back up the stairs. Once they entered the room, the saw Temari, Kankuro and Baki waiting. "Alright, let's get down to business. There is only two ways we can think of to find the focus: following the chakra, or following the jutsu trace." Baki continued, "However, when we were talking downstairs, I tried to find if there was a jutsu trace. I didn't find any. So, we just have to try the chakra."

In minutes, they had Gaara seating in a chair, ready for the process. "We are going to do a tracking jutsu. For it to work, it needs to go the some way your chakra is going." Baki then did a row of hand signals. At the end, a small ball of chakra flickered in his hand. "Why is it flickering?" Baki turned to Kankuro, "If that jutsu is consuming chakra, it will want to consume this as well. I put a concealment jutsu on it, so it won't be consumed the same way." He then took Gaara's hand, and pressed the ball into it. At contact, it was gone. "So… Now what?"

Before anyone could reply, an image appeared in the air, or a lack of one. A small area in front of the group turned black. Sasuke frowned at it, "What does that mean?" Kankuro sighed, "I think it means nothing." A small noise filled the room, making everyone frown. "Rats?" Kankuro growled. "But that doesn't mean anything." Baki looked at the image thoughtfully. "Well, it was quick transfer, meaning the focus is really close. Blackness. In the desert, it is hard to find a place pitch black. And rats. Probably the sewers, or a basement." In an instantly, Kankuro and Temari were gone. "We're on it."

Baki turned to Gaara and Sasuke. "Myself as well. You two get some sleep. You should have enough chakra for the time being. I will check in soon." With that, he was gone. Sasuke looked at Gaara. "Well, you heard the man." The two laid down in bed, snuggling close. After a couple minutes, Sasuke noticed Gaara wasn't falling asleep. "Gaara?" The redhead turned to Sasuke. "I can feel it eat away my life." The silence continued to surround them, until Gaara's small voice echoed in the room. "I don't want to die." Sasuke hugged him closer. "Baby, you won't. Your sister and brother are wrecking down the whole town as we speak."

Gaara tried to press himself closer to Sasuke. "But what if they don't find it. Or destroying it doesn't stop it. Or-" Sasuke pressed his fingers to Gaara's lips. Gaara calmed down breathing in slow, "I just don't want to leave you." Sasuke gently kissed him. "Trust me. That is the last thing I will let happen." Slowly, he started pushing more chakra into Gaara. "I won't let you leave me." With this reassurance, Gaara's face soon want placid, and Sasuke watched him fall asleep. Still, Sasuke feed chakra into Gaara. Even as sleep called him in, Sasuke was still subconsciously feeding chakra into his love, anchoring him to the world.

Poor baby sick…and the only way to make sick babies feel better…. is some good lovin'. So, let me know what you think. And the next chapter will be up tomorrow! And for those that asked, I am not writing a fanfic, but I would love you have your support and reviews for my NaNoWriMo story! I will posr the website and my username tomorrow, so you guess can watch my progress!


	23. Reaching Conclusions

Alright! Woot! Here is the next chapter. For those that are interested in reading my 50,000-word novel that I will be writing in November, you just need to go onto My username is ToBeMyWorstEnemy, since that is what the title is going to be. Love to have the reviews and support; cause this story I wrote in about a month, and it won't even hit 40,000 words. So, give the writer some love, and I hope you enjoy both this story and the next one!

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Sasuke woke up with a start, clutching Gaara closer to him. Instantly, he could feel the redhead's breath was shallow and weak. Sasuke looked at Gaara in terror, the redhead was sheet white, his body convulsing. Hugging Gaara close, he watched as Gaara's chakra network flickered into view. To his horror, only a small trace of chakra circled through Gaara's body. Tears welded in his eyes, "He's…No, it won't happen!" Pressing his hand against Gaara's chest, he pulled his own chakra into Gaara. But his chakra refused to meld with Gaara's. Sasuke stared in disbelief; some barrier was preventing his chakra from leaving his body. He started smashing his chakra against in hysteria.

The force field started cracking under pressure, but, before he could destroy it, Sasuke was violently thrown out of the bed, against the nearest wall. As the air was forced from his lungs, Sasuke heard a high-pitched voice echo in the room. "You infuriating little man!" As he tried to force air back into his lungs, Sasuke watched as a blurred figure came to stand over him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!", the same voice screamed at him. Slowly, as oxygen filled his lungs and brain, he started processing the situation. However, it only increased his confusion. "Tsu-" "Don't give me that look, Uchiha. You should be ashamed of yourself. You idiot! You almost killed yourself. And as I prevent you from dying, you go and try and break my jutsu."

The assaulting figure looked away, towards the door. "Blondie! Get him out of my sight before I kill him!" His brain watched in slow motion as a familiar face grabbed him and gently dragged him out the door. Even in his daze, he tried to fight back. Only then did he realize how weak he was. "Sorry, Sasuke. But that was kind of dumb. You set it on yourself." And with that, the door was slammed in his face. Sasuke stood up, dumbfounded, his legs shaking. He started pounding on the door. "Let me back in! You can't kick me out! I need to be in there!" An angry voice echoed through the door. "No, you idiot! You are not allowed back in here until to realize how stupid you are! You almost killed yourself, feeding him chakra all night!" Sasuke glared at the door.

"You listen here, you walking playboy bunny! I will stand by my actions until the day I die, and I will not hesitate to bust this door down!" The door opened to show a very angry blonde. "Listen here, you little shit! Bust down this door, and I will bust down you, you hear me?! Now, get your whining, angsty Uchiha ass out of my sight!" The door slammed again. "Oh, and take her with you!" The door open, and Gaara's gourd was shoved out the door. As the slam echoed in the hall, Sasuke frowned at the door. "What the hell is Naruto and Tsunade doing here?"

Sasuke stared at the gourd. "Mother..." Karura appeared out of the gourd and sat on the rim, her movements short and clumsy. "You gave him chakra also?" She nodded sadly. Sasuke sat down slowly as he finally came to terms. "He's going do die, isn't he?" He could see it hurt her to do it, but she slowly nodded. Sasuke felt a tear roll down his face.

"What happened? I thought he would have enough." She pointed her index finger down, and slowly started twirling it in a circle. Eventually, she picked up speed. Sasuke could feel his heart breaking, "It's draining faster…?" She nodded, defeated. Knowing Gaara didn't have much time left, Sasuke closed his eyes mournfully. "You are still in there, right?" She nodded gently. "Good. Will you tell me if…if anything happens." She nodded again, and went back into the gourd. With a sigh, Sasuke headed downstairs, into a new set of chaos.

"I want to know the truth, and I want it now." Sasuke stopped at the stairs and took in the sight before him. The Tsuchikage, his face inflamed, stood in front of Kankuro and Temari, berating them. "Why is the fifth and sixth Hokage here?!" Physically, emotionally and spiritually drained, Sasuke sighed and decided to help the Sand siblings. "They probably don't know why Naruto and Tsunade are here, so calm down, or I will calm you down." The Tsuchikage turned to Sasuke, his rage evident on his face. "How dare you threaten me like that! I will put you in your place, boy!" But as the Tsuchikage advanced on Sasuke, Sasuke slammed the gourd on the floor, causing the sand to rattle.

"Listen here. Two angry blondes just pulled me out of bed, I feel like I have been rung through the ringer, and I am not in the mood to be hassled. And to make your case worse, Mother doesn't like you that much, so I would 'can' it, and wait patiently like the rest of us." To emphasize the point, the gourd rattled violently. The Tsuchikage stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. "Good, now why don't you go outside and take a breather, and try not to start a fight okay?" The Tsuchikage turned up his nose, and walked through the front doors. Sasuke turned to Temari and Kankuro, trying to find someone to blame. "You didn't find it." They both looked sheepish. "We searched every house and the sewers. No luck…How is he?"

Sasuke sighed, and both could see that the situation was bad. Trying to change the subject, Kankuro pointed to the gourd. "Why do you have Mother?" Sasuke put the gourd on his back. "Tsunade didn't want her in the room." Kankuro shivered. "That woman is scary." Sasuke nodded. Temari turned to Sasuke. "We should probably tell everyone about Gaara. Could you go get Twen and Clef? I think I saw them head to the wine cellar." Sasuke nodded, and handed the gourd to Temari. "Down the stairs, right?" As she nodded, Sasuke walked to the stairs.

As he hit the bottom step, Sasuke frowned. There was a long hallway in front of him, with multiple doors lining the walls. He had never been down here before, so he had no idea where he was going. He shrugged, the two liked to talk, so he would find them eventually. As he walked, his mind wandered back to Gaara. As memories of the last month filled his mind, he smiled sadly.

'_I hope you enjoy sleeping on the floor.'_

'_Here, I thought you were going blind, but you were just being a shit.'_

Soon, silent tears fell down his cheeks, but he let them fall, enjoying the small reminisces. Once and awhile, he would touch the sand on his skin, knowing that the sand would tell him when the time happened.

'_Am I precious to you?'_

'_Because you let the fish go!'_

_I..Iove you, too.'_

Sasuke stopped, and hugged himself. "I love him…" As it dawned on him that his love was upstairs, dying, and he could do anything about it, he lashed out. "And I am so useless!" In his rage, he kicked out his foot, knocking in a door. As he looked at the door, slowly coming back to reality; he heard voices in the room. They were muffled, like they were in an adjacent room. Even though he couldn't make out what they were saying, he knew it was Clef and Twen. Sighing, he walked into the room. As he followed the voices, he stopped and stared at the center of the room. There was a small table, with old crystal ball on it.

Reminded of the old fortuneteller stands at the festivals, Sasuke walked up to it. "Wonder if it is one?" As he looked into it, he noticed the ball swirled many colors, like a sea of rainbow clouds. Waiting for his future to appear, Sasuke watched the colors slowly roll around each other, each dancing with the other, but never touching. But when no images came up, no telltales of the events to come, Sasuke sighed. The door to the left, were Twen and Clef were, opened to reveal the two advisors. The two seemed oblivious of Sasuke as they walked into the room. "The Tsuchikage said he would be dead by now. I wonder what is taking so long."

Something clicked in the back of Sasuke's head. He turned to the advisors, rage instantly warping his senses. The two advisors noticed Sasuke, and the blood drained from their faces. Sasuke stretched both his hands out, but no chakra came. Remember he had depleted most of his chakra on Gaara; Sasuke let an anguished scream out. _Useless… Why am I so useless?! _Twen grinned and motioned to the sphere. "Oh, that explains why he isn't dead yet. You gave up your chakra to him." Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing that the colored clouds were the missing chakra. Clef started stepping towards Sasuke, pulling out a dirk. "Well, what a pity. I know we could never take you down as a ninja, but if you have no chakra, we can easily kill you."

In his anger, rage, and fear, Sasuke did the only thing he that came to mind. Pulling out a kunai, he faced the advisors. However, as the two neared, instead of fighting them, Sasuke rammed his kunai into the crystal orb, the blade coming in contact with the concealed chakra. Instantly, Sasuke felt the chakra violently run up his arms, filling his body with raw energy. As each different chakra entered, he felt the different jutsus radiate through his body.

As the sphere drained down to nothing, Sasuke felt the last chakra. This one rumbled and cracked. Sasuke turned back to the advisors, a sadistic grin on his face. "The Tsuchikage made this spell, didn't he? I destroyed the focus, but the spell is still in place. I can feel his chakra here." Sasuke gently touched his chest. Twen and Clef stepped back, fear on their faces. Again, Sasuke reached out his hands. This time, two balls of crackling raw chakra filled his hands. "These are the infamous Chidori. A fitting death for traitors like you."

Then he rushed them, pushing his hands through their torsos. Yanking back viciously, he pulled Twen and Clef's hearts out of their chests. Without even looking back at the gore in his wake, Sasuke left the room in search of the Tsuchikage, the traitors' hearts in hand. As he reached the top stairs, he spotted Temari and Kankuro, but his brain didn't even register them, nor the look of horror and shock on their faces. Nearing the front door, he violently kicked it open. As he exited, he felt Temari, Kankuro and Counsilor Briggs follow. It seemed a small group had gathered to hear the news. Sasuke spotted the Tsuchikage in front.

Sasuke cleared his throat, making everyone look at him. Gasps filled the air as people took in the sight of the blood covered Uchiha. "Attention all. There has been an attempt on the Kazekage's life. Fear not. The two traitors have been captured and judged." To emphasize the point, he dropped both hearts on the ground, the sickening sound echoing through the courtyard. "Now, there is a serious matter that must be discussed with the Tsuchikage. It is advised right now, that those who that aren't involved in this current matter go home…quickly." The last word was laced with vemon and promises as his eyes never left the Tsuchikage.

Slowly, the courtyard became empty, except for the Tsuchikage and his guards. The Tsuchikage walked towards Sasuke, his voice bitter and dangerous. "May I ask of the occasion?" Sasuke laughed, the sound hysterical. "Cut the crap. You know what I am indicating, and you know its true. Just admit it, and I might let you live." The eight guards shuffled around, getting close to their Tsuchikage. Sasuke just grinned. Some of the newly obtained chakra rustled in him, pleading to be stringed, wired, welded together. Grabbing the crisp, blue energy, Sasuke shot it out in chakra strings, tying each guard up in a grid of energy.

Kankuro gasped behind Sasuke. "How did he get my chakra?!" Sasuke ignored him, as the Tsuchikage stood up taller, "I don't know who you are, but you are walking on thin ice. Maybe you fail to notice who I am." Sasuke's cackle echoed around him. "I would be a fool not to know Sraith Gordin, the Earth's Tormentor, the Seventh Tsuchikage of the Land of Earth. I am not a fool. But let me tell you, Gordin, who I am. I am the first dual citizen of both the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. I am a turncoat, leaving my homeland as a missing nin for my own selfish needs. I am the jutsu master, able to grasp jutsus in seconds. I am the significant other of the Kazekage. I am the infamous Avenger. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, you tried to kill my love, and I am going to kill you for it."

Sasuke could see the gears working in the Tsuchikage's head. "Your accusation means nothing. You have no evidence." Sasuke walked out in front of the Tsuchikage, feet steady on the earth. "So, you are telling me this isn't your chakra?" As he said that, Sasuke slammed his hand onto the ground, sending the chakra into the earth. On contact, the very earth screamed protests as it was vaulted up. Soon, a small wall of earth surrounded Sasuke. Looking back at the Tsuchikage, he noticed the Tsuchikage pale gently.

"This is the trail, Gordin, and you are found wanting. Time to face the music." With that, Sasuke bull rushed the Tsuchikage, ready to wreak revenge. In defense, Gordin quickly pulled up a wall of earth. However, Sasuke's hands blurred together in a wave of signals. "Earth's Release." The earth liquefied into mud, melting away. Grabbing the Kage robes, Sasuke head-butted the Tsuchikage and then kicked him in the stomach, sending the man flying. The Kage was up in seconds, slamming his foot on the earth. The motion sent spikes of earth into the air. With the wave of his hand, the spikes shot at Sasuke.

Another haze of motion, "Corrosion." The spikes soon dissolved into mere specks of dirt. Sasuke felt the green chakra in him, demanding attention. "Well, crap…" The Tsuchikage stopped and stared at Sasuke. "Problem, little boy?" Sasuke snorted, and tore his shirt off. "Never. When you have resources, you just need to lean and use them." Taking his shirt and holding it out in both hands, he started swinging it around him like a small sheet. After gaining momentum, "Wind Scythe Technique." As Temari's chakra ripped from the makeshift fan, the wind roared through the air, carrying the sand and corroded dirt with it.

Again, the Tsuchikage constructed another wall. The wind bit at the earth, but didn't make it through the defense. After the attack was over, the Tsuchikage grinned. "That all you got?" Sasuke grinned. "On, the contrary." As he held out his hand, the Tsuchikage frowned at him. However, his attention was snapped to his feet as he felt something crawl up his leg. His eyes widened as the wind-scattered sand was crawling up his legs, incasing them. His hands moved through a series of motions. "Earth's Return." And he pushed his hands down, forcing the sand into the earth below him.

As the two faced each other again, the front doors opened once more. "What the hell is going on out here?!" Both opponents snapped their attention to the Fifth Hokage. Sasuke stood up straight and shrugged. "I am trying to kill him." Tsunade looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Naruto, get out here now!" Soon the two blondes where staring at the Tsuchikage and Sasuke. "You are trying to kill a Kage?!" Seeing that they wanted to stop him, Sasuke instantly ran towards the Tsuchikage. However, he was bull rushed by five of Naruto's clones. Sasuke kicked and stabbed and punched until every one of them vanished.

As he got up, he saw Tsunade run at him. Fingers in a blur, "Air's Defense." As the punch hit Sasuke, he could physically see the air ripple from the blow, as the force was dispersed around him. Grinning, he brought his hands up, ready to knock out this interference. However, as he readied to punch her, he felt something wrong. He stopped and looked to his arm. The sand was cracked. Staring wide-eyed, he watched as the cracks started to spread across his body. Soon, it lost its grip, and crumbled to the ground. "Mother?" The sand soon collected into a pile, not moving. "Mother?!" Seeing nothing, he looked up at Tsunade, his look soulless and empty. The very look making the woman gather him in her arms. Sasuke didn't even notice, as he stared ahead, his vision distorted with tears.

"He's … dead?"


	24. Accepting the Truth

He didn't know how long he was clutched to Tsunade, but he could feel her shirts were soaked with his tears. Slowly, he raised his eyes to look at her. As Tsunade looked down at Sasuke, instead of seeing the man he was today, she saw the broken seven-year old boy from years past, pleading for comfort, wanting this all to be a sad nightmare. She sighed, and hugged him closer. Knowing the truth, he broke down, tears once more returning to his eyes. He didn't even notice the babbling words that came from his mouth. "He... he can't. It's not true." He gently shook in her arms, unable to comprehend the truth.

"I promised him. I told him I wouldn't let it happen, but I failed him." His small voice got calmer, his tears stopping. "I failed him like I failed everyone else. All I ever do is talk the talk. I couldn't even avenge my own family." Tsunade frowned, noticing the change in Sasuke. She gently pulled him away, and gasped at what she saw. His hollow eyes blinked back at her, a sea of red and black, the Sharingan twirling slowly. He looked directly at her, but she could tell he didn't see her. "But I will avenge him." And instantly, he was gone.

He appeared in front of the Tsuchikage, rabidly attacking him. The Tsuchikage tried to defend himself, but as he looked in Sasuke's eyes, his very soul was torn from his body, thrown in Sasuke's own nightmare realm. Even as the Tsuchikage's soul was being mentally mauled in Sasuke's memories, Sasuke relentlessly assaulted his body, throwing all his hatred and sorrow into his punches. Everyone watched in horror as the Uchiha viciously attacked him, unable to move at the horror before them, the sounds of cracking bones filling the air.

The Tsuchikage hit the ground, a sickening sound echoing in the air. Sasuke walked over to him, noticing that the Kage had returned from the living hell of the Sharingan. "How dare I give you a merciful death." With that, Sasuke's whole right arm alit with chakra, the sound of birds filling the air. The lightening of the Chidori danced around him, licking at everything around him, the heat of it turning the sand particles in the air to glass. Soon, it was raining glass shards around Sasuke, slicing both Sasuke and the Tsuchikage. Sasuke didn't notice as he raised his right arm, intending to finish off this murderer.

As the blazing arm came at him, the Tsuchikage closed his eyes calmly, ready to meet fate. However, the blow never came. Opening his eyes, he say Sasuke standing before him, hovering, a look of shock on his face. The Uchiha slowly turned to his right arm, as it seemed to be frozen in air. Sasuke noticed sand wrapping around his bicep tightly. "Mother?!" The sand slowly took shape into Karura, the womanly torso and arms incasing his arm.

Sasuke took a deep breath shakily, his eyes slowly losing their murderous glaze, "Please, Mother. I couldn't avenge my family. Please, let me at least avenge him." As he stared at her with his crazed eyes, he barely noticed someone walk up behind him. A small, weak voice echoed in his ears. "But my dear Avenger, you don't have to." Sasuke's eyes welled up, not wanting to look. The Chidori died away as he slowly turned around. As he looked into the jade eyes behind him, "Gaara." As the redhead nodded, Sasuke closed his eyes sadly.

Slowly, Sasuke shook his head. "You're an illusion. You're dead. When I open my eyes, you will be gone, and I will be stuck with this loneliness once more." The tears rolled down his face as he accepted that he was alone once more. "Please, don't taunt me. I can accept you're dead. Just…just leave me be." As Sasuke stood there, defeated by his own mind, he heard the Tsuchikage behind him slowly rise to his feet. Even losing the will to avenge Gaara, Sasuke stood there, his back to the Tsuchikage. Only wanting to die, Sasuke waited for the Tsuchikage to attack him. However, the Tsuchikage's words filled the arena. "Sasuke Uchiha has accused me of outrageous accusations and then proceeded to physically attack me. These are despicable behaviors, and they will not be tolerated. What do you plan to do about it, Kazekage?"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open, taking in the illusion once more. Gaara stood before him, his body shaking and face pale, but he smiled warmly up at Sasuke. Slowly, Sasuke walked towards him, reaching out gingerly. When his hand came in contact with Gaara's tattoo, he could instantly feel the fever underneath it. Gaara's weak voice filled the courtyard, "I can see why you are upset, Tsuchikage. However, I plan to do nothing about it." Sasuke hugged Gaara to him, breathing in the smells of the Kazekage. As more tears fell down his cheeks, he whispered into Gaara's ear, "I missed you."

Gaara's laugh came out dry and weak, but Sasuke loved every note of it. Sasuke was brought abruptly back to reality as the Tsuchikage fumed, "What do you mean, nothing?!" Gaara smiled at Sasuke as he pulled away. "Exactly that. In case you didn't know, which I find very unlikely; there was an attempt on my life. Until both the focus, which Sasuke found, and this jutsu is investigated, I will not reprimand Sasuke." Still holding Gaara, Sasuke frowned at him. "How can we investigate it if it is still active?" Gaara pulled a small ball made of sand out of his robes. "But, it's not."

Sasuke stared at it, "What…?" Gaara looked at the ball thoughtfully. "Well, Tsunade was talking about transferring the jutsu to something else." Tsunade walked up next to them, confused. "But we couldn't. To transfer a jutsu, it has to be a like object. Animate being to animate being, and vice versa. It would just end up killing the person it was transferred to." Gaara nodded. "Correct, however, once you and Naruto left to see what the racket was, Mother had a great idea." Sasuke jumped on the bandwagon. "She transferred it to herself, being a somewhat animate being herself. However, she was also non animate because of the sand. She then transferred it to real sand."

Sasuke closed his eyes, hugging Gaara closer to him. "And she lost chakra control long enough during the fight to…" Gaara grinned at him, "Long enough for you to jump to conclusions." Instead of a rebuttal, Sasuke gently kissed Gaara, relieved to still have the man with him. The Tsuchikage was tired of being ignored, "Kazekage. That is unacceptable. If you don't reprimand Uchiha, I will have no choice but to-" However, his rampage was interrupted by a voice near the doors. "Or you will what, Gordin? Start a war?" Everyone turned as Councilor Briggs walked down the steps to the Tsuchikage. "Cause I think you didn't need this little fight to start preparing for one. The council has been watching your actions for quite some time now. Don't think we are blind to your plans. You have been planning war for years, now."

The Tsuchikage turned to Briggs, "Maybe you fail to notice my attentions. I have worked long and hard to make sure that the Land of Earth is a safe, well-protected place. And I plan to keep it that way, even if I have to clean up the Lands surrounding it. The Kazekage is an unstable man. Every one of his past records can vouch for that. As the head of the council, you should know this already." Looking at the Tsuchikage thoughtfully, Briggs then turned to Gaara. "I will agree that the records do not hold good bearings for Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke watched Gaara pale even whiter. He was about to berate Briggs and the Tsuchikage, but Briggs gently smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

"However, those records are old and fading. New ones have appeared across the Lands on the wonderful leadership of the Kazekage. Even in our lands, I heard from a little girl that the Kazekage has shaped up to be a protecting young man, with time to hear everyone's opinion, no matter how small or trivial. I find your case lacking, Gordin." The Tsuchikage gaped at Briggs, before glaring at him. "You would take the word of a child over mine?! What would a little whelp know about such affairs?!" Sasuke and Gaara almost jumped on the Tsuchikage for offending Drin, but they both stopped when they saw Briggs bristle at the comment.

Briggs words came out forced and bitter, "Trust me, Gordin. I would take my daughter's word over yours any day. You have been disgraceful to the Land of Earth for far too long, Gordin." He pulled out a letter from his robes. Turning around, he motioned one of the guards forward. "This is to be sent directly to the council immediately." In a puff of sand, the ninja was gone. Briggs turned back to the Tsuchikage. "As the head of the council, I am challenging your right to the title of the Tsuchikage. Sraith Gordin, you will be escorted back to the Land of Earth, where you will be trailed against the misuse of the title of Tsuchikage."

The Tsuchikage faced turned red. "You can not do that to me. Guards, apprehend Briggs immediately. He is delusional and is in league with the Land of Wind." However, none of the guards moved. Councilor Myers walked up to his companion, "On the contrary, Gordin, they can not apprehend a member of the council, specially since they are the councilor's personally hired guards. Boys, please restrain Gordin." Briggs turned to Gaara, a gentle smile on his face. "If it isn't too much to ask, do you have a place we can stick him until we leave?" Gaara slowly nodded.

"Wonderful. We still want to look around your wonderful town, but it would be a hassle dragging him around." Gaara waved to Kankuro, and soon the puppet master was leading the way to the prison cells. Sasuke, never having let go of Gaara, noticed that the redhead was leaning heavily on to him for support. However, Gaara turned back to Briggs. "Even though this challenge only involves the Land of Earth, how will this affect the treaties?"

Briggs smiled at Gaara, "Even though this was just a set up for Gordin's plan, a treaty between the Land of Earth and the Land of Wind will benefit both greatly. Since Myers and myself are two of the leading councilors of the Land of Earth, we are more than capable of finishing up the meetings." Briggs was going to say more, but something stopped him. Gaara frowned, and then followed his line of sight. Gaara almost laughed as he saw his Avenger glaring daggers at the Councilor. Briggs grinned, "However, I say we leave that until you are in better condition. I can see that I am not the only one to think that idea."

Gaara nodded, and soon was dragged back to his room by Sasuke and two very concerned Hokages, Briggs following behind. As he was laid on the bed, Sasuke laid next to him, hugging him close. Once he was under the covers, pinned in place by Sasuke, Tsunade took the transferred jutsu. "Well, I know Sasuke won't let you wander around, so Naruto and I will find who did this." Briggs put up his hand. "That won't be necessary. There is plenty of evidence against Gordin as it is. We know he did it. But that isn't his worst problem currently. If he is found guilty for misuse of his title, his punishment will be death."

After that, everyone headed out, leaving the Kazekage to rest. Sasuke snuggled his head into the nook of Gaara's neck, whispering, "Who needs a trial, I could have just killed him." Gaara sighed and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "You're going to pout about it, aren't you?" Sasuke gently kissed his shoulder. "Maybe." Gaara frowned at him, but Sasuke noticed a twinkle in the redhead's eye. "First, I think you are a bit selfish, and second if that is a get-well kiss, I think you are kissing the wrong thing."

Sasuke grinned, and gently pressed his lips to Gaara's. As they pulled away, Sasuke laid his head on Gaara's shoulder. "I love you." As he thought of early, a small tear slide down his cheek. His voice came out soft, pleading, "Don't ever leave me." Gaara cupped Sasuke's face in his hand, wiping away the tear. "Your love means more to me than anything ever could. I want you to know that I love you, my dear Avenger. And I would fight my way to hell and back before I left you." Sasuke gently smiled and kissed the palm of Gaara's hand.

They laid in silence, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Gaara's weakened state called him into sleep, leave Sasuke alone with his thoughts. He held his soul mate in his arms, gently stroking the flaming red hair. "Thank you, Gaara. But hell would have to take me first."

---

A small group of people were gathered at the entrance of Sunagakure, seeing both the Earth visitors off, as well as the Hokages. Once all the guards were prepared, the chained Tsuchikage in the middle, Briggs turned to Gaara and Sasuke. "I must say, that was a wonderful visit. We enjoyed your hospitality immensely. And we appreciated the invite to your festivals. We have had a splendid time. And with the treaties in place, I think I might be visiting more often." Gaara smiled, "You are always welcome here, Councilor Briggs. Next time, I am sure Drin would love to visit also."

Briggs grinned at the thought of his daughter. "I wouldn't doubt it. Well, until next time, Kazekage." As Briggs turned to leave, Gaara stopped him. "Wait, Councilor." Briggs turned around, confused. "Well, I was wondering if you could deliver something for me." Briggs looked surprised, but nodded. Gaara then pulled sand into his hand, making a small statue of his mother. Naruto, watching the whole exchange, frowned, "But won't it crumb-" However, Sasuke brought his hand, crackling with chakra. As the lightening hit statue, it crystallized into glass.

Naruto looked suspicious at the statue. "But, now its glass, I don't think that would travel well." Gaara rolled his eyes and dropped the glass figure, gently punt-kicking it. The figurine bounced off Briggs shoe, but was unscathed. "I think it will survive." Briggs bent down and picked it up. "That is a good quality to have with Drin. She would break it. Well, then we best be off." The Earth group slowly started out, their treacherous leader in tow.

Naruto looked up at the sun. "Yeah, we should be off too. It was a good thing you invited us when you visited Konoha, huh, Gaara?" Gaara nodded. As Naruto picked up his pack, he jumped at the thought. "Completely forgot something." He rummaged through his pack. Finally, he pulled out two scrolls, and faced Sasuke and Gaara, a serious look on his face. "I have a mission for both of you. Neither of you can decline it, or there will be serious consequences."

He then handed each a scroll. Once delivered, he followed after Tsunade. Sasuke grinned as they left, not opening his mission statement. Finally, he gently opened the letter. In big, sloppy letters, it read 'Be Happy!' Grinning, Sasuke rolled up the significant note. He turned to Gaara, noticing that the red head hadn't opened his. "Why aren't you opening it?" Gaara frowned looked at the rolled up piece of paper. "I would rather not know what it says. I don't want to know what 'mission' Naruto has for me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took it from Gaara. "Come on, what the worst it's going to say? 'Don't Worry?'"

Gaara frowned at Sasuke. "Great. Back to fish advice." Sasuke grinned. "Hey, the fish is very wise." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Gaara on the lips. Pulling away, "Besides, you wouldn't have me without Naruto's mission statements. I think you need to rel-" However, when he saw the note, Sasuke was bee lining Naruto at full speed. "Naruto, get better get back here now! I am going to kill you!" Grinning, Gaara watched as his love raced after the blonde. He picked up the mission statement and read it. As always, Naruto's missions were unexpected and eventful. Smiling, he was then gently rolled it up.

Gaara watched as Sasuke eventually walked back up to him. As Sasuke saw the grin on his face, "What?" Gaara leaned in and kissed Sasuke. "Where's the fish advice now?" Sasuke frowned at him. "Well, not here apparently. He deserves a quick kick to the pants." Gaara tilted his head, "Oh, is it just you're too prideful?" Sasuke playfully growled and leaned into Gaara. "So, what if it is? Going to get rid of me?" Gaara shook his head, grinning at Sasuke. "Never. Never, ever." Sasuke mirrored his look, gently grabbing Gaara's mission statement. "Good, but you can get rid of this."

Gaara snatched it back, making Sasuke frown. "I don't think so. You said yourself that it's because of Naruto that I have you. I think I am going to keep it." Sasuke tried to grab it away again, "And forever you shall have me. But I don't think that letter is the best way to remember that." Gaara tucked the letter into his robes. "True, but sometimes I might need to remind myself." Sasuke gave up, hugging Gaara to him, grumbling gently. "Troublesome blonde. I don't know how I can stand him." Gaara gently kissed the upset brunette. As Gaara leaned his head on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke quietly thanked the loud-mouthed blonde. Even though he could be blunt and difficult, he had given Sasuke the best gift ever, one he would cherish to his dying day. All thanks to a little mission.

Unknown to him, that night, Gaara had his mission statement framed. When the two laid down in bed, Sasuke noticed the frame on the ceiling above the bed. Frowning, he turned to Gaara, "Was that necessary?" Gaara gave a hurt look, but Sasuke could see he was faking it. Gaara rolled next to Sasuke to whisper in his ear, "Aren't you going to see what I have for the remedy?" Gaara then pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. When they finally surfaced for air, Sasuke returned his grin. "Well, if the doctor is in…" The two fell back into each other, finding bliss in each other's arms that night. And above them, the mission state stood watch all night. Many mornings to follow, Sasuke would look at it without resentment, now accepting it as their little joke. He would grin to himself each time he read the fine, graceful print above him:

'Help Sasuke get that stick out of his ass.'

OMG! Woot! I think it is done…for now. I dead-headed it, so after NaNoWriMo, I could pick it up. But if I don't, I didn't cliff hang you guys! So, Let me know what you think! And I mean EVERYONE! I need to know, or this story is finished. No more writing! So, what is a little button pressing? Hell, if I get enough reviews, I might throw on one more chapter before I start the NaNo! So post! Thanks for the support, everyone! And I hope to see your reviews for the NaNo….Don't forget. Username ToBeMyWorstEnemy! Thanks Everyone!!!


End file.
